La Prophétie des Cristaux
by Akemi Tsuki Miyano
Summary: Une prophétie mystérieuse, la ville de Ran et Shinichi détruite par des hommes vêtus de noir, un étrange complot... la route qui mène à la vérité est longue et semée d'embûches... Detective Conan en version fantasy
1. Chapter 1

Detective Conan est la propriété de Gosho Aoyama , Shogakukan et tout le tralala, et soit dit en passant merci de poster des reviews ça fait plaisir \o/

* * *

* * *

I

Ran se retourna dans ses draps. Insatisfaite, elle roula à nouveau sur elle-même. Il faisait chaud. Trop chaud. Elle gardait les yeux fermés,espérant ainsi plonger plus rapidement dans les bras de Morphée. Mais rien n'y faisait; il lui semblait que la température ne cessait de monter. Ses draps étaient trempés de sueur. Elle éprouvait également de plus en plus de difficultés à respirer l'air. Il y avait une odeur de...fumée.

Fumée?

La jeune fille bondit au bas de son lit, prise de panique. Une lueur rougeoyante transparaissait par les joints des portes de ses appartements. D'épaisses volutes de fumée flottaient dans l'atmosphère irrespirable. Ran toussota, enfila la première tunique à portée de main et s'empara d'un mouchoir pour ne pas se laisser asphyxier. Elle ouvrit grand les portes et réalisa, avec un cri d'effroi, l'ampleur de la catastrophe.

Le château était en feu.

Son mouchoir collé contre la bouche, elle se mit à dévaler les interminables escaliers. Elle avait l'impression de descendre droit aux Enfers. Le sang battait à ses tempes, sa gorge était sèche. Des bruits lui parvinrent. Des objets qui se brisent. Le crépitement inquiétant des flammes qui la cernaient de toutes parts. Mais surtout des cris, des cris déchirants, qui finissaient par laisser place au silence de la mort.

La jeune fille était aveuglée par la panique. La sueur coulait sur son front et venait lui piquer les yeux. Ses jambes redoublèrent de vitesse, comme si elles pensaient par elles-mêmes.

Elle finit enfin par atteindre au gré de bien des efforts le hall d'entrée du palais.

Et ce qu'elle y vit lui coupa le souffle.

La première chose qui la paralysa fut la vue des corps. Partout. Jetés en vrac , les uns contre les autres, tels de vulgaires sacs éventrés d'où coulait du sang écarlate. Des pantins inertes en proie aux langues de feu qui les changeaient peu à peu en cendre. Ces mêmes immenses flammes rougeoyantes qui couraient sur le sol tels des serpents animés d'une volonté propre, qui léchaient les murs dont les tapisseries n'étaient plus que poussière, qui détruisaient chaque parcelle de la grande demeure sur leur passage.

L'impression de la Princesse se renforça : c'était bien aux Enfers qu'elle avait échoué. Jamais de sa courte vie l'adolescente n'avait été témoin d'un tel carnage. Incapable de faire un mouvement, elle observait la pièce brûlante, sa poitrine soulevée par sa respiration saccadée. Elle ne réalisait pas ce que ses yeux étaient en train de voir.

Une poutre enflammée se détacha soudain du plafond dans un craquement sinistre. Ran sortit instantanément de son état second lorsqu'elle aperçut la masse noire se précipiter sur elle; n'écoutant que son corps, elle se jeta de côté in extremis. Le sol lui brûla la joue et les coudes, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce à quoi elle avait échappé de peu. Sans plus perdre de secondes précieuses à sa survie, elle sauta sur ses pieds et reprit sa course effrénée.

Les rouages de son cerveau fonctionnaient à toute vapeur. Que s'était-il passé ? Qui avait tué tous les gardes, pourtant si bien entraînés au combat et ayant défendu les portes du palais pendant de nombreuses années ? Et, de plus, qui aurait intérêt à s'attaquer à une telle forteresse, et dans quel but ? La Princesse savait, aux dires des domestiques, que jamais personne n'est revenu indemne de cette entreprise depuis des siècles. Pourtant, qui qu'il soient, cette fois, ils avaient accompli leur tâche avec brio.

Elle fouilla dans ses souvenirs. Son père n'avait aucun ennemi particulier, du moins on ne lui en avait pas informé. En cet instant précis, elle aurait aimé pouvoir compter sur sa présence. L'adolescente se sentait perdue et horriblement seule. L'image des corps carbonisés continuait à la hanter tel un spectre s'imposant à sa vue.

Les portes du palais n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle allongeait ses enjambées. Plus que trois mètres...deux...presque...

Les lourdes poignées brûlantes en métal s'offrirent à elle. La Princesse prit une longue inspiration, rassemblant ce qui lui restait de ses forces, et les tira.

Les portes restèrent immobiles.

Le garçon observait le château avec un mélange de crainte et d'ébahissement peints sur son visage. A la place de la structure autrefois imposante qui trônait au centre de la Capitale se trouvait à présent ce qu'il comparait à une torche géante.

Les immenses et majestueuses flammes s'élevaient si haut qu'elles semblaient vouloir atteindre le ciel et brûler les étoiles une par une. De cet incroyable bûcher se dégageait une puissante lumière orangée éclairant à plus de trois kilomètres à la ronde. Cette même lumière qui avait sorti l'adolescent de son sommeil déjà léger. Il avait cru qu'il s'agissait des premiers rayons de l'aurore, mais il avait aussitôt chassé cette idée de son esprit en se rendant compte qu'il n'était que deux heures du matin. Attisé par sa curiosité naturelle, il avait alors bondi de son lit pour se précipiter sur la Grande Place. Il n'avait bougé depuis, totalement fasciné par ce qui arrivait au symbole de son royaume. Le garçon remarquait à peine la présence des badauds terrifiés qui étaient à deux doigts de le prendre par le col pour l'inciter à reculer.

Des ruines enflammées du palais jaillirent soudain des rayons de lumière d'une blancheur éblouissante. L'adolescent mit alors sa main en visière devant ses yeux, eut le temps de proférer une exclamation, et un souffle puissant le fit brutalement décoller du sol.

Ran oublia complètement la notion de sang-froid, dont il n'était plus question, et, hors d'elle, frappa de toutes ses forces les lourds battants en bois; un bois auquel on avait jeté un sort d'incombustibilité et qui était aussi neuf que s'il venait d'être taillé. La seule personne capable de l'ouvrir s'avérait être le portier royal, dont le corps calciné gisait sans doute avec ceux des autres gardes.

Elle maudit de toutes ses forces tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit, de ses parents perpétuellement absents aux fous qui s'étaient attaqués à ce château, en passant par les portes de bois contre lesquelles elle tambourinait toujours inutilement. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte dans l'immédiat que des larmes salées s'étaient mises à rouler sur ses joues.

Elle se mit alors à suffoquer. L'air était à présent totalement irrespirable, envahi par la fumée nauséabonde qui répandait son enveloppe grise à travers la pièce. Elle se retrouva bientôt la tête contre le sol.

Un instant s'écoula. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilaient, Ran se sentait doucement mourir. Elle n'avait plus la force de pleurer sur son sort.

Des pas résonnèrent alors dans la pièce. Secs. Lents.

Bien que dans un état proche de l'inconscience, elle sentait que l'inconnu venait dans sa direction. Le sol vibrait légèrement à chaque fois que ses semelles s'y posaient, à un rythme régulier. Ran ne pensait pas être capable de voir son visage avant de quitter ce monde. Elle frémit à l'idée que la dernière image qu'elle emporterait avec elle seraient ces pieds enveloppés dans de grandes bottes noires qui s'avançaient d'un pas décidé vers elle. Elle allait bientôt perdre conscience, et là, ce serait fini...

La silhouette était à présent penchée sur le corps de la jeune Princesse. Elle eut un rictus dévoilant ses dents blanches scintillant à la lumière des flammes. Un sourire sans joie, malsain.

L'individu secoua alors sa longue chevelure blonde et s'accroupit près du corps inerte de l'adolescente.

Lui empoigna l'avant-bras.

Ran eut alors un sursaut brutal. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux ; le souffle lui manquait, son cœur s'était remis d'un coup à tambouriner contre sa poitrine avec une violence inouïe.

Des images, des flashes défilèrent à ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. C'était un afflux de lumières et de couleurs tourbillonnantes auxquelles s'ajoutaient des sons mélangés les uns aux autres, qui provoquaient un brouhaha infernal à ses tympans. La douleur fulgurante qui paralysait son bras courut bientôt le long de ses membres, se répandit dans tout son corps. Elle eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

L'homme, lui, éclatait d'un rire sardonique, quasiment dénué d'humanité qui vrilla les oreilles de l'adolescente. Il resserra son emprise, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur…mais ce qui eut également pour effet de la sortir de sa transe. Aussi soudainement que si elle avait encaissé un choc électrique. Elle se débattit frénétiquement, et, dans son désespoir, se mit à appeler à l'aide, bien que sachant pertinemment que personne ne l'entendrait. Mais une énergie nouvelle s'était formée en elle. Elle qui avait vu la mort poser ses mains froides sur sa poitrine, se sentait d'un seul coup revitalisée comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cela montait en elle comme un flux, un cours d'eau brûlante qui serpentait dans ses veines, de la lave en fusion dans laquelle se concentraient haine et peur.

L'étreinte sur son bras se desserra quelque peu. L'énergie affluait toujours, toujours plus brûlante.

La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut un éclair aveuglant. Elle sombra dans les ténèbres.

Ébahi, le garçon se redressa sur un coude ; la silhouette du palais avait disparu. Le souffle de l'explosion l'avait projeté à une trentaine de mètres du lieu de l'incident mais il ne souffrait d'aucune blessure. A sa grande surprise d'ailleurs, c'était à peine s'il s'était égratigné aux genoux et au visage.

Il se releva, perplexe, les membres endoloris, et jeta rapidement un oeil au paysage dévasté. Il ne distinguait pas grand chose malgré l'obscurité, mais ce qu'il pouvait voir lui coupait le souffle : les maisons les plus proches avaient été détruites. Des pierres encombraient le passage, éparpillées partout sur le sol. La végétation était loin d'avoir été épargnée; des arbres il ne restait plus que des tas de cendres. Ils avaient été complètement désintégrés. C'était une scène de désolation.

Les badauds jusqu'à présent cachés sortaient de leurs caves de part et d'autre de la place. Les plus courageux venaient constater les dégâts, tandis que d'autres se contentaient de pointer craintivement leur nez au-dehors, craignant que cette explosion ne soit que le présage d'un fléau bien pire qui ne tarderait pas à tomber. Les hommes étaient pétrifiés, les femmes et les enfants pleuraient en silence, les yeux écarquillés par la terreur.

Soudain, Shinichi eut un frisson dans le dos. En un clin d'œil, il disparut sans laisser de traces.

Ses doutes étaient fondés. Il eut l'impression d'avoir avalé un cube de glace. Un trou béant séparait le toit de chaume incandescente en deux. Les murs, dont certains avaient littéralement explosés, donnaient l'impression qu'ils allaient s'écrouler rien qu'en s'appuyant dessus. De part et d'autres se dessinaient d'énormes ouvertures, là où la brique avait cédé. Les poutres avaient également beaucoup souffert et ne semblaient plus très fiables. Quant à l'intérieur, une épaisse pellicule de cendre recouvrait les meubles écrasés par les chutes de briques et de chaume brûlantes. Le sol était jonché de livres éparpillés et salis ; les étagères s'étaient écroulées. Il régnait un désordre aux limites de l'imagination. Shinichi tressaillit en voyant le lit dans lequel il était couché quelques minutes plus tôt brisé en deux par une poutre en bois. Il aurait pu se faire écraser, avec le lit...! Il se demanda si tous les citoyens étaient indemnes, ou si certains avaient eu moins de chance que lui. Il chassa cette idée de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il devait se préoccuper de ce qu'il allait devenir, prioritairement. Ce n'était pas de l'égoisme de sa part ; c'était une question de survie. Car, même si sa maison tenait -à grand peine- encore debout, elle était à présent inhabitable. Et rien ne garantissait sa solidité, à présent. Il ne tenait pas à se réveiller le lendemain matin avec une montagne de pierres sur la tête, ou transpercé par une poutre...!

Le garçon poussa un soupir et entreprit de rassembler ce qui pouvait encore être sauvé. Les livres, en particulier, qui empêchaient carrément la circulation. Lui qui y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, il poussa un soupir en les nettoyant du mieux qu'il pouvait de la pellicule de poussière grise qui recouvraient leurs couvertures dorées. Lorsqu'ils furent soigneusement empilés dans un coin où il ne risquait pas de leur arriver de mal, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas le coeur à continuer ce travail fastidieux. Il sortit prendre l'air tiède de la nuit. Des feux follets avait à présent été allumés un peu partout, au hasard, dans les rues. Il leur arrivait de se déplacer, laissant une zone d'ombre pour aller éclairer un autre lieu, comme indécis.

Plus il s'approchait des lieux de l'accident, plus le nombre de maisons en ruines s'accentuait. Certains faisaient preuve de sang-froid, d'autres se laissaient aller à leur désespoir. Il aperçut de part et d'autres des gardes de Sécurité en train de tenter -sans grand succès- de rassurer la population. Eux-mêmes étaient en état de choc. Shinichi dévia de côté pour en laisser passer deux transportant un brancard recouvert d'une couverture. De cette couverture dépassait un bras livide, ballant. Le garçon essaya de chasser l'image de son esprit. Tous ne s'en étaient pas sortis indemnes.

Ses pas le menèrent bientôt juste devant les décombres de ce qui était autrefois le palais royal. A la place des magnifiques jardins fleuris, un immense cratère obscur. Derrière ce cratère, les décombres du château. Prudemment, le garçon s'avança. Il avait toujours rêvé , depuis tout petit, de pouvoir mettre les pieds dans la majestueuse enceinte de ce palais légendaire, tout en sachant que ce n'était réservé qu'aux habitants de la structure et à quelques rares privilégiés. Il avait encore moins osé imaginer qu'il se retrouverait ainsi démoli. Il n'y avait pas de feux follets dans cette zone, aussi il fit bien attention à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les débris. Monticules de pierres, tapisseries calcinées, objets de valeur , meubles et bibliothèques remplies d'épais ouvrages se chevauchaient les uns sur les autres. Le capharnaum qu'était sa maison lui sembla bien minime par rapport à ce sur quoi il marchait. Et encore, il n'en voyait que la surface. Il devait y en avoir plusieurs mètres de hauteur!

L'adolescent tendit l'oreille, en quête de bruits autres que le vent hululant dans le lieu fantômatique. Peut-être y avait-il des survivants? Il appela. Seul l'écho lui répondit. Un frisson le parcourut ; mieux valait ne pas plus traîner. L'obscurité lui sembla tout à coup effrayante, comme si elle se refermait sur lui en le piégeant dans son enveloppe. Et l'idée de se trouver peut-être au dessus de cadavres écrasés lui serra la gorge. Il rebroussa chemin d'un pas vif.

Lorsqu' il vit une main.

Une main ouverte, frêle et pâle. Il eut un hoquet de dégoût, puis se ressaisit en voyant qu'elle appartenait à un bras écrasé par une lourde planche de bois. Son coeur se mit à battre la chamade. Il saisit doucement le poignet, malgré les frissons qui lui parcouraient l'échine.

Le pouls de cette personne battait encore faiblement.

Mu par une énergie nouvelle, et s'interdisant par-dessus tout de laisser une âme disparaître, il se jeta à genoux sur les débris sales et entreprit de soulever la planche. Après bien des efforts , elle glissa finalement de côté, dévoilant le reste du membre. Le corps était enseveli sous une couche de décombres, qui fort heureusement n'avait pas l'air d'être trop épaisse. Il redoubla d'efforts, extrayant pierres et cailloux les un après les autres, se salissant des ongles aux avants-bras. Ses cheveux noirs étaient collés par la sueur sur son front humide. Lorsque le dernier débris fut enfin retiré, le corps enfoui apparut enfin sous la lueur de la lune.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille. Sa peau d'une paleur fantômatique semblait briller sous la clarté lunaire. Ses longs cheveux noirs, cascadant tout autour de son corps étrangement intact, étaient devenus presque gris par la cendre. Shinichi se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un ange.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Ran ouvrit lentement les yeux, mais les referma aussitôt ; une atroce migraine lui tiraillait le crâne. Ses doigts grattèrent légèrement le sol dur. Elle sentit de la poussière. Quelque chose de doux et chaud la recouvrait jusqu'aux pieds, sans doute une couverture. Des nausées lui montaient au nez et refluaient aussitôt, de façon régulière. La jeune fille s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait. Elle tenta d'apaiser sa respiration et de calmer sa migraine. Elle se décida quand même à battre des paupières ; la lumière d'un feu follet qui dansait près de son visage l'aveugla. Etant allongée, la seule chose que l'adolescente pouvait distinguer était un plafond – plafond percé d'un trou béant qui laissait apparaître le toit de chaume laissant également entrevoir le ciel noir d'encre, en fait.

Soudain, Ran sentit quelque chose de glacé se poser sur sa figure. Elle tressauta et poussa un cri, auquel se mêla une deuxième voix ainsi qu'un bruit mat. Ran se redressa vivement sur un coude, dans une position de défense, prête à agir si on la touchait.

Elle ouvrit alors de grands yeux surpris et laissa retomber son bras. Les quatre fers en l'air, un jeune garçon la fixait avec le même regard stupéfié. Il arbora ensuite une expression gênée et se balança de façon à retomber assis en position de tailleur. Ils se jaugèrent ainsi un instant, l'un et l'autre ne sachant que dire. Il devait à peu près avoir le même âge qu'elle. Il avait des cheveux noirs dont les mèches trop longues tombaient sur son front, cachant presque ses grands yeux surpris bleus azur. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et, à la grande surprise de Ran, il éclata d'un grand rire.

-Ne me fais pas des peurs pareilles! Fit-il après avoir repris son souffle. Je ne savais pas que tu étais réveillée! Je ne te veux pas de mal, j'essaye juste de te soigner!Moi qui t'ai transporté du palais jusqu'ici, sur mon dos...!

Ran sourit à son tour devant l'expression exagérément outrée du jeune homme. Elle se sentait tout à coup très bête. Elle essaya de s'asseoir sur le sol, bien que sa tête lui tournait, tout en faisant signe à l'inconnu de ne pas l'aider.

-Ca va, dit-elle d'une voix douce, devant le regard devenu inquiet de l'adolescent. Je me sens mieux.

Elle se recula un peu, de façon à pouvoir appuyer sa nuque contre le mur derrière elle. Le brouillard qui enveloppait sa vision commençait à se dissiper, à son plus grand soulagement. La jeune Princesse jeta un rapide coup d'oeil alentours. Elle se trouvait dans une maison…où plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Il y régnait un désordre indescriptible. De larges trous dans les murs laissaient passer la lueur blafarde de la pleine lune, qui éclairait la pièce. Elle se rendit bien compte que le désordre environnant n'était pas naturel, ainsi que le trou béant dans le plafond qui laissait entrevoir l'étage supérieur et les étoiles dans le ciel d'encre. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose. La jeune fille essaya de remonter ses genoux contre sa poitrine mais mal lui en prit car une douleur aiguë circula aussitôt tous ses membres, lui faisant pousser un gémissement. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'un pansement de fortune lui compressait le mollet gauche. Ran lança un regard inquisiteur au jeune garçon , qui s'empressa d'apaiser son inquiétude.

- Ce n'est qu'une petite foulure bénigne. Une journée de repos et ça n'y paraîtra plus.

Ran eut un faible hochement de tête, puis reporta aussitôt son attention sur l'inconnu. Une question légitime lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Mais qui es-tu?

Il sembla déstabilisé par le ton qu'elle avait employé. En effet, bien que là n'était pas du tout son intention, la jeune Princesse avait parlé d'une voix presque tranchante malgré elle.

- Shinichi…Shinichi Kudô. J'ai...j'ai seize ans.

L'adolescente le considéra avec étonnement, puis désigna son mollet blessé du menton.

- Tu es doué en médecine.

Ce ne sont là que des soins de première urgence, fit-il en rougissant légèrement.

Il s'était relevé et se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, comme quelqu'un qui a peur de poser une question qui pourrait s'avérer indiscrète. Sa lèvre trembla imperceptiblement.

-Et toi...? Qui es-tu? Que faisais-tu dans les environs du palais, pour te retrouver enfouie sous les décombres?

Ran tiqua.

-Je pourrais te poser la même question, que faisais-tu à cet endroit?

Shinichi tressaillit imperceptiblement. Il avait le visage d'un enfant qui se fait attraper alors qu'il est en train de commettre une bêtise. Cette attitude lui arracha un sourire. Elle n'avait pas de risque à lui dire son identité, elle en était sûre , à présent. Ce n'était qu'un adolescent comme les autres. Et timide, avec ça.

-Mais je ne t'en voudrai pas. Si tu n'avais pas enfreint les règles, je serais peut-être morte à l'heure qu'il est. La Fille du Ciel te doit la vie.

Shinichi resta pantois devant cette révélation. Il se dit qu'il devait ressembler à une vraie statue de marbre. Oh combien à cet instant précis il aurait voulu disparaître! Partout, sauf dans cette maison, avec devant lui un mythe vivant dont lui-même refusait d'en croire l'existence!

- La...la…Fille du Ciel ? La...Princesse? L'Héritière? Je…tu…vous…enfin…c'est…

La jeune fille arborait un grand sourire, qui plus est, ce qui la rendait encore plus belle. Son cœur affolé cognait contre sa poitrine.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une Princesse que je vais te manger, pouffa-t-elle. Je suis un être humain!Mon prénom est Ran. Oublie ce titre!

Il aurait voulu disparaître. Il retrouva toutefois l'usage de la parole, après que sa respiration se soit calmée.

-J'i...j'ignorais complètement que le trône avait une hé...héritière! Je crois même que personne n'est au courant dans tout le royaume! Balbutia-t-il. Nous avons toujours cru que cette génération ne compterait pas d'enfant du Ciel!

La F...Ran parut se renfrogner. Il eut la sensation d'avoir touché un point sensible.

-A ce que je vois, le monde extérieur m'ignore autant que j'ignore le monde extérieur...

Elle resta un instant ainsi, ses doigts tortillant une mèche de cheveux. Le feu follet dansait tout autour d'elle, éclairant son visage d'une lueur orangée tremblotante. Si belle...

Soudain, une étincelle s'alluma à nouveau dans ses yeux, qu'elle tourna brusquement vers lui. Le garçon sortit d'un coup de sa rêverie.

-Une minute. Où m'as-tu retrouvée? De quoi m'as-tu sauvée?

Déconcerté qu'elle ne s'en soit pas rendu compte plus tôt, Shinichi marqua à nouveau une brève pause silencieuse. Décidément, il ne savait plus que penser.

-Vous ne vous souvenez pas? Dit-il (elle secoua négativement la tête). Vous étiez enfouie sous ce qu'il restait du palais. C'est alors que j'y faisais un tour au cas où il y aurait des survivants (il n'admettait pas que cela fut uniquement par curiosité!) que j'ai découvert votre bras à la surface des gravats, et je vous ai dégagée.

Ran le dévisagea un instant, le visage dénué d'expression. On aurait cru entendre les rouages de son cerveau fonctionner. Puis elle porta la main à ses lèvres tremblantes.

- Aide-moi à me lever. Il faut que j'aille voir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Rien.

Il ne restait absolument rien du palais royal, sinon un cratère encore fumant et une couche de débris épaisse de plusieurs mètres. Si Shinichi ne la soutenait pas par l'épaule, Ran serait probablement tombée au sol sous la rudesse du choc. Elle avait la sensation qu'un immense vide s'était formé en elle. Elle resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, immobile comme du marbre , respirant à peine. Lorsqu'elle se mit à parler, ce fut d'une voix faible, dépourvue d'émotion, comme si son âme lui avait été enlevée, elle aussi.

- C'est comme si le dernier pan de ma vie qu'il me restait venait de s'effondrer...

Elle sentit le regard du garçon lui brûler la joue, sans détourner la tête de la catastrophe.

- Dernier pan de votre vie? Que voulez-vous dire ?

La Princesse revint brusquement à elle par cette simple phrase. Elle émit un claquement de langue agacé.

- Epargne-moi tes vouvoiements, s'il te plaît, dit-elle. Je n'ai rien actuellement qui puisse me distinguer des autres, tout ça c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Et puis j'ai toujours détesté ça.

- Bon, bon,d'accord, répondit-t-il, gêné. Que veux-tu dire ?

Elle eut un sourire triste ; son regard se perdit dans le vide, dans le gris des nuages du ciel matinal, à travers la cendre flottant dans l'air. Bien que le soleil s'était levé, il refusait obstinément de se montrer. La jeune fille aurait pourtant eu bien besoin de ses rayons revitalisants. Elle poussa un soupir, secoué sa chevelure brillante.

- Je te raconterai ça sur la route du retour. Cette vision est plutôt sinistre pour raconter une histoire, non?

- Donc…tu ne gardes aucun souvenir de ton enfance, conclut le jeune homme.

Ran opina. Shinichi avait bu chaque parole de son récit sans jamais l'interrompre. A présent il tournait en rond dans le capharnaüm (qui n'avait toujours pas été rangé!) qu'était le salon de sa maison comme un lion en cage. Ran l'observait, assise profondément dans un fauteuil poussiéreux.

Elle semblait être atteinte d'une amnésie sélective couvrant une période spécifique de sa vie. Ses premiers souvenirs remontaient à l'âge de neuf ans , comme si elle était née à cet instant précis. Ce qui était naturellement impossible, d'après lui. Il s'était empressé d'écarter cette possibilité.

Pendant huit ans elle avait vécu une vie tranquille, une vie normale, voire banale au château, en la compagnie de ses servantes, qui l'avaient élevée dans le secret et dans le calme…jusqu'à l'incident de cette nuit cauchemardesque, qui avait tout bouleversé.

- Par contre, ajouta-t-elle, lorsque cet homme aux longs cheveux m'a pris le bras, j'ai reçu des sortes de visions.

Shinichi s'arrêta momentanément de marcher, lui tournant le dos.

- Des visions?

- Oui, tandis que mon crâne me lançait, juste là (elle désigna de son index une partie du crâne située peu derrière ses tempes). C'était très flou. Tout ce dont je peux me rappeler sont un grand flash et un cri déchirant, de femme je crois. Il devait aussi y avoir des pleurs de petite fille. Le reste ne m'apparaissait que comme un tourbillon de couleurs indistinctes.

Son corps se mit aussitôt à trembler imperceptiblement.

- Mais quelque chose m'intrigue depuis quelques temps, dit Shinichi. Cela fait des années que le roi n'a donné signe de vie. Il n'avait pas un franc succès auprès du peuple, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de cette disparition. Les mauvaises langues disent qu'il serait mort.

- J'ignore tout autant que vous ce qu'il est advenu de lui, répondit-elle, comme si elle avait détecté sa question muette.

- Comment ?!

Le visage de Ran s'assombrit.

- Je ne me souviens que très vaguement de lui. Je l'ai à peine connu, à vrai dire. J'ignore quelle sorte d'homme il était, mais quelqu'un qui laisse sa fille seule… Pour être franche, je ne sais pas grand-chose au sujet de mes deux parents. Comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai été élevée que par les servantes du château, qui elles non plus ne détenaient aucune information à ce sujet, à moins qu'elles ne me les cachaient. Ma mère m'a toujours été inconnue, ou aussi loin qu'il m'en souvienne. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été abandonnée. Mais…

Sa phrase s'éteignit dans sa gorge. Ses yeux s'emburent alors de larmes.

- Mais en fin de compte, où qu'ils puissent être, et même si leur attitude est impardonnable, je suis presque contente qu'ils ne soient pas là. Sinon, ils seraient véritablement morts. Ils n'auraient pas réchappé à cette attaque. C'est même un miracle si je suis toujours là à en parler!

Elle laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues sans chercher à les arrêter. Shinichi voulait dire quelque chose, quelque chose qui puisse la réconforter, quelque chose qui la soulagerait…mais ses mots restèrent enfouis en lui. Que pouvait-il y faire ? Elle avait raison. Il aurait été futile de la contredire sur un point où elle savait mieux que lui ce qui se passait, à son grand désarroi.

Un long silence plana, troublé par les légers sanglots de la Princesse. Dehors, on entendait les autres citoyens s'activer. Telles des fourmis, ils allaient et venaient, transportant de lourdes charges sur leurs épaules ou dans des charrettes, tentant de récupérer ce qui pouvait encore être récupérable. Les familles s'entraidaient, aidées des Gardiens de Sécurité qui faisaient également de leur mieux pour faire régner le calme. Shinichi remarqua que Ran les observait à travers un des trous béant dans la façade de sa maison, le regard perdu dans le vague.

- Et toi, que vas-tu faire ? demanda-t-elle sans se détourner. Tu vivais seul ?

- Euh…oui, bafouilla-t-il. Mon père est passionné par les civilisations disparues et voyage beaucoup. Quant à ma mère, elle le suit dans ses expéditions. (Il ne put réprimer un sourire) Ils font une sacrée équipe, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Moi, j'ai voulu rester ici pour poursuivre mes études de littérature et de langues mortes. Ils m'écrivent de temps en temps. Rien de bien extraordinaire. (Il jeta un coup d'œil à ce qu'il restait de sa demeure) Il faudra travailler dur pour remettre ce tas de pierres en état, mais je suis assez débrouillard. Je compte me joindre aux autres travailleurs et participer à la reconstruction du quartier. Mais c'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question.

Elle resta muette, fixant le sol en lissant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux. Sa situation était pire que la sienne. Bien pire. Pour ne pas dire désespérée. Elle répondit enfin;

-Nous sommes dans le même bateau, tous les deux. (Elle leva ses yeux bleus sur lui). J'ignore tout à fait ce que je vais devenir. Je peux peut-être essayer de vous aider, en attendant qu'une opportunité se présente. Du moins, si ma présence ne te dérange pas, bien sûr, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

-Me déranger? M...Mais pas d...du tout! Bafouilla-t-il en se sentant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. T...Tout ce que tu v...voudras!

Il respira un coup, et reprit contenance:

-J'en serais très honoré. Je t'assure.

Elle lui adressa à nouveau un de ces sourires qui le mettaient dans cet état de panique injustifiée. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre, bon sang...! Que lui arrivait-il?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'épiloguer sur la question. Alors qu'il se détournait pour achever le rangement de ses ouvrages, l'adolescente poussa un cri de douleur. Contorsionnée sur elle-même, s'était mise à pousser des gémissements en tenant son bras droit serré contre sa poitrine.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'écria-t-il en se jetant à ses côtés. Ran! Réponds-moi!

Les yeux plissés par la douleur, la jeune fille ne poussa qu'un petit cri plaintif. Cependant, la façon dont elle tenait son bras en disait long. Il s'en empara délicatement et remonta sa manche de tunique. Le garçon poussa un cri de stupeur.

-C'est quoi, ça?!

Un étrange symbole, brillant d'une lumière rougeoyante, semblait avoir été greffé à même la peau de son avant bras. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de losange aux côtés pointus, entouré d'un cercle qui était néanmoins assez proche de l'ovale. Et il s'en dégageait une formidable chaleur. Haletante, Ran observait également le symbole, les yeux écarquillés. Quoi que ce fut, elle se l'était fait récemment.

- C'est juste à l'endroit où cet homme m'avait empoignée ! Souffla-t-elle. Je me souviens!

- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que cela pourrait être ? demanda-t-il en approchant l'étrange plaie de son visage pour mieux l'inspecter. La jeune fille émit un nouveau gémissement.

- N…non, aie...ça…brûle…

Avec un soupir rageur, l'adolescent se rendit à l'évidence ; il ne pouvait rien faire.

Les évènements le dépassaient totalement. Et un pressentiment lui disait que cela était loin de s'arranger. Le regard rassurant d'un vieil homme qu'il connaissait bien lui traversa momentanément l'esprit. Il chassa l'image; cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus compter sur lui...

Ran, livide, avait détaché son regard du mystérieux signe. Le garçon réalisa qu'elle fixait un point invisible à l'extérieur de la bâtisse, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, l'air perdu. Shinichi lui secoua légèrement l'épaule; sans détourner son regard, elle leva un doigt tremblant devant elle.

Maintenant, il comprenait. Tout se passa très vite.

La lumière grisâtre émise par les faibles rayons du soleil n'était déjà plus que souvenir. Le ciel s'obscurcit à une vitesse hallucinante. La nuit eut tôt fait de s'installer, telle une couverture noire qu'un géant aurait jeté sur la ville. Les murmures, les pépiements des oiseaux, le hululement du vent à travers les ruines…tous se turent soudainement, remplacés par un silence plombant. Le phénomène était semblable à une éclipse de soleil, en plus...effrayant.

Shinichi en avait déjà assez des aventures.

Il se rendit amèrement compte qu'elles ne venaient que de commencer.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Oppressée, Ran tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle avait l'impression désagréable que, tout près, caché dans l'obscurité, quelqu'un – ou quelque chose- la fixait. La douleur qui l'étreignait s'intensifia encore, lui faisant pousser un gémissement.

C'est alors qu'il y eut un bruit. Un battement d'ailes.

Tout près.

- Tu as entendu ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Ou…oui. Ça ressemblait à…

L'adolescent s'était levé et scrutait les ténèbres, tous ses sens en éveil. Il cracha un juron. Le bruit ne se faisait plus entendre.

- Attention ! cria Ran.

Mais Shinichi ne réagit pas assez vite : il sentit un poids s'abattre violemment sur ses épaules et se retrouva propulsé à terre. L'attaque avait été si fulgurante qu'aucun son n'était sorti de sa bouche.

Terrorisée, Ran l'appela, mais seul un grognement presque inaudible lui répondit. Le choc lui avait fait perdre connaissance. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher!

Le battement d'ailes se fit à nouveau entendre, plus proche, puis sembla s'atténuer. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la nuit artificielle. L'oiseau, ou quoi que ce fut, devait s'être posé quelque part. Il la voyait, mais elle ignorait où il se trouvait.

Ran se sentait horriblement vulnérable. Elle n'osait faire un mouvement de crainte que ce ne lui soit fatal.

C'est alors qu'une voix puissante et grave résonna dans son crâne, qu'elle prit à deux mains en gémissant. L'animal maîtrisait la télépathie avec une telle force qu'elle crut que sa tête allait exploser. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur les paroles qui fusaient dans son esprit.

«_ Ravi de te revoir, petite. Je veux dire, fille du Ciel...même si vous ne le serez plus très longtemps. Mais vous avez remarquablement survécu à l'incendie, à ce que je peux voir. Après cette attaque, je n'ai à présent plus aucun doute sur le pouvoir que vous renfermez.»_

Une sorte de cercle à la blancheur immaculée était apparu sous le volatile, projetant un faisceau qui déchirait les ténèbres. Elle put enfin distinguer à qui elle avait affaire.

C'était un corbeau.

Un corbeau étrangement grand, aux plumes longues et lisses. Elles brillaient dans la puissante lumière émise par le cercle.

- Que me voulez-vous ? répliqua Ran dans un filet de voix. C'était vous, l'autre nuit?

Aussi étrange cela fut-il, le croassement qu'émit l'animal pouvait s'apparenter à un ricanement.

_-Allons! Je suis venu réclamer le dû de la guilde. Cela me paraît évident. Tu n'es pas en position de jouer l'innocente._

_-_Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites. Je ne possède rien de ce que vous cherchez. Et quand bien même je l'aurais possédé un jour, tout est parti en fumée.

Sa voix était plus tremblante qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

_- On vous a donc tenu dans l'ignorance... c'est pitoyable.(_il postillonna mentalement) _Croyaient-ils rendre votre mort plus douce ainsi? Enfin. Je ne suis pas si mauvais. Je ne vous laisserai pas mourir sans vous en laisser connaître la raison. Vous renfermez un pouvoir à la puissance légendaire. Un pouvoir qui vous a choisi comme hôte, pour être protégé. Nous sommes à sa recherche depuis plus de quatre cents ans. Nous avons provoqué l'incendie de façon à l'éveiller._

La jeune fille restait immobile, comme gelée, tandis que les informations s'entrechoquaient dans son crâne. Elle ne comprenait pas... tout était confus, irréel. Elle n'était même plus sûre de savoir si elle rêvait ou si elle se trouvait bien là, devant ce corbeau télépathe. -Attendez...vous voulez dire que vous avez détruit le château rien que pour ça? Rien que pour vous assurer que j'étais la bonne personne?

- _Pour cette raison, et pour d'autres. De toute manière, vous avez magnifiquement terminé le travail. Après nous être assurés que vous soyez rayée de la carte, cette ville sera à nous. Puis, bien plus encore..._

La princesse déglutit avec difficulté. Si la ville était dans un tel état, c'était de sa faute...

Elle allait mourir... et mener le pays entier à sa perte.

- _Je perçois tes craintes, _poursuivit-il. Mais rassure-toi_, tu n'auras plus à t'en inquiéter très longtemps. _

- Jamais !

Sa voix avait claqué d'elle-même. Couchée dans les gravats, essayant d'oublier la douleur de son bras, elle se tordait le cou pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de l'animal, noirs et froids.

- J'ignore de quoi vous parlez. J'ignore quel est ce pouvoir, ni l'usage que je suis censée en faire. J'ignore quels sont les enjeux de cette bataille. Mais une chose est sûre: vous ne me tuerez jamais!

- _Une réaction à laquelle je pouvais m'attendre de la part d'une Hôte... Quand bien même vous survivriez une première fois, nous n'aurons de cesse de vous poursuivre, même jusqu'au bout du monde ou au delà. Nous avons attendu quatre cents ans, déjà. Le temps n'a plus d'impact sur nous. Nous avons appris la patience._

Le signal télépathique s'était brusquement amplifié, donnant à Ran encore plus l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Elle était au dessus de la douleur. Ses forces la quittaient progressivement. C'était cette même sensation qui s'était répandue en elle lors de l'incendie. L'adolescente comprit alors, sans savoir d'où lui venait cette science – et elle s'en moquait résolument- qu'il était en train d'absorber son énergie vitale. Des points noirs se mirent à danser devant ses yeux. Elle essaya de résister, en vain ; la pression qu'elle subissait ainsi que la douleur lancinante qui lui brûlait de toute part lui faisaient fermer les yeux. Sa tête lui tourna. Son rythme cardiaque baissait dangereusement. Elle eut conscience qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute plus la lumière du jour. Au loin, elle crut entendre une voix.

Non. Elle ne croyait pas. Elle l'avait vraiment entendue.

- Laisse-la tranquille, toi ! Arrête de la manipuler!

La princesse, la tête lourde, mobilisa ses dernières forces pour se retourner.

La lumière émise par le cercle sous les griffes du volatile dévoilait, à quelques mètres à peine de là, la mince silhouette blafarde de Shinichi.

Campé sur ses jambes, sur la défensive, il tenait une poignée de pierres dans la main; il en jeta une sur le corbeau et le toucha à la tête. Cela l'étourdit à peine et le mit plus en colère qu'autre chose, mais c'était suffisant pour rompre sa concentration ; le signal télépathique se coupa brusquement et le faisceau de lumière s'éteignit. Sentant ses forces revenir, Ran reprit son souffle, haletante.

- _Imbécile_

La voix avait résonné dans les ruines avec une tonalité inquiétante.

Nul ne sut alors prévoir le phénomène qui allait se dérouler ensuite.

Le corbeau émit un croassement sonore, qui donna des frissons aux deux adolescents et qui fit reculer Shinichi d'un pas malgré lui. Il déploya ses ailes de toute leur envergure, puis fut enveloppé d'une sorte de brouillard gris, opaque, tourbillonnant. Bientôt, le corps du volatile avait disparu en dessous. Lorsqu'il se dissipa enfin, ils durent retenir une exclamation de surprise.

A la place de l'oiseau se trouvait un homme de grande taille – au moins deux mètres, jugea Ran – vêtu d'une ample cape noire que le vent sifflant à travers les ruines faisait flotter derrière lui. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules à la maigreur presque effrayante. Son regard acéré et impénétrable évoquait celui d'un serpent.

Sans un mot, il se retourna lentement vers le garçon, qui déglutit alors avec difficulté. Ce n'était pas l'adversaire qu'il voulait affronter. Il savait pertinemment que cet individu avait toutes les chances de le transformer en un petit tas de cendre fumant ; il faisait bien deux têtes et demie de plus que lui. Les cailloux qu'il tenait dans sa main lui semblèrent tout à coup ridicules.

Ses genoux tremblaient mais il faisait tout pour que cela se voie le moins possible.

« Ne laisse jamais apparaître aucune trace de faiblesse face à un adversaire » se remémora-t-il les paroles de son père. Mais il était pétrifié. Les pierres roulèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd.

_-On joue les héros?_

Ses paroles résonnèrent contre les murs de la maison dévastée.

Pour toute réponse, Shinichi resta immobile, ancré dans le sol, les muscles raides, donnant l'impression que rien au monde ne le ferait bouger de sa place. Il fixait son ennemi dans les yeux.

Quoi qu'il arrive. Il serait prêt.

Pour Ran.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

- Shinichi ! Arrête ! s'écria Ran, habitée d'un mauvais pressentiment.

L'homme eut un léger haussement d'épaules. Il se contenta de lever la main.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, dans lequel aucun n'osait esquisser un mouvement, les yeux rivés sur la paume de l'homme-corbeau.

Celle-ci fut parcourue d'éclairs. L'électricité surnaturelle se propagea ensuite le long de son bras, jusqu'à envelopper son épaule. La lumière, au départ bleutée, prenait peu à peu une blancheur immaculée. On ne voyait plus son membre ; juste un nuage d'électricité, qui semblait l'avoir remplacé.

Il exécuta alors une brève rotation du poignet. Presque imperceptible.

L'éclair partit droit dans la direction de Shinichi.

Le sang de Ran n'avait fait qu'un tour. Avec une vitesse prodigieuse, elle s'accroupit, prit appui sur sa jambe valide, et, d'une puissante impulsion, s'élança sur le garçon. Tous deux roulèrent au sol, échappant de justesse à une formidable explosion qui fit s'écrouler un des rares pans de mur encore en état. Shinichi avait à peine eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il sentait le corps tremblant de la jeune fille contre lui, ainsi que les éboulements de pierre leur tombant dessus.

Les deux adolescents se relevèrent lentemnt. Le garçon eut un hoquet en voyant ce qu'il restait du mur qui avait encaissé le coup; s'il avait été à sa place, il ne resterait effectivement de lui qu'un tas de cendres brûlantes. Hébété, il aurait voulu remercier Ran, mais il décida de prouver sa gratitude plus tard.

Raide comme un piquet, l'homme n'avait pour autant perdu de sa constance. Il se contentait de les observer de son regard coupant et glacé. Un sourire carnassier s'était même dessiné sur son visage maigre.

- _Ta défunte mère aurait été fière de toi._

- Quoi ?

Ran s'était figée. Sa mère l'avait abandonnée dès sa naissance, elle en était convaincue depuis l'âge de raison. Du moins, jusqu'à cet instant. Et elle était morte? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Savait-il des choses qu'elle ignorait ? La seule évocation de cette idée lui donnait presque la nausée.

L'homme ne bougeait pas. Il souriait toujours. La jeune princesse sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. C'est comme s'il avait touché un point faible physique, la blessant gravement. Quelque chose enfoui dans sa mémoire disparue qui ne demandait qu'à refaire surface, mais que le reste de son corps refluait. Ce devait être l'effet recherché par l'homme-corbeau, car il commença à s'approcher d'elle. Doucement. La fille était en son pouvoir, de toute façon. Il n'avait pas à se presser. Malgré les protestations véhémentes de Shinichi, qu'il ignorait résolument, il s'accroupit comme il l'avait fait lors de la nuit de l'incendie.

Pourtant, il n'eut le temps de rien faire.

Un halo de lumière enveloppa soudain la jeune fille, qui se releva comme si rien ne s'était passé, droite comme un piquet. La lumière fusait de toutes parts autour d'elle. Shinichi avait du mal à en croire ses yeux. Plus que jamais elle ressemblait à un ange.

Silencieuse, elle fit un pas en avant, puis deux. Sa démarche était assurée, mais le garçon avait une autre impression. Elle bougeait comme une marionnette. Comme si quelque chose avait pris possession de son corps et le faisait bouger à sa guise. Son regard blanc et vide contribuait à cette impression. Il ne savait pas s'il devait avoir peur ou être émerveillé. C'était la même sensation qui l'habitait lors de l'incendie du palais.

Même l'homme-corbeau semblait avoir perdu de son assurance. Il s'était relevé et, à la surprise de Shinichi, avait même fait un léger pas en arrière. L'expression sur son visage squelettique était indéchiffrable.

L'adolescent se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, mais doutait que l'on puisse être aussi ébloui dans son sommeil. La lumière emplissait maintenant toute la maison dévastée, tant et si bien que l'on se serait cru en plein jour. Des flux d'énergie circulaient, presque palpables, dotés d'une incroyable puissance.

A sa grande surprise, Shinichi vit la jeune fille tourner ses yeux vides vers lui.

Elle lui tendait la main. Il la saisit sans presque aucune hésitation.

Ce phénomène dura quelques instants, tout au plus.

Ou bien des heures ?

Il avait perdu la notion du temps.

Il n'y eut aucun bruit.

Aucune parole.

Tous deux avaient disparu.


	5. Chapter 5

V

La nuque de Shinichi heurta une paroi dure, lui arrachant un grognement. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite ; une irrépressible envie de dormir l'assommait comme un coup de marteau.

Il entendait des oiseaux, le cliquetis régulier des sabots d'un cheval sur du pavé, un bruissement semblable à celui de feuilles d'arbres.

Un nouveau cahot lui fit perdre l'équilibre, lui faisant cogner cette fois l'épaule contre la rude paroi. La douleur le poussa enfin à ouvrir les yeux ; il prit la clarté du jour de plein fouet.

Il se trouvait dans une charrette. Une charrette de bois sec, qui craquait à chaque nouveau heurt des roues sur la route pavée sur laquelle elle cheminait. Il était en pleine campagne.

Le garçon jugea par rapport à la position du soleil qu'il devait être le début de l'après-midi.

Combien de temps avaient-ils roulé ? Une heure ? Une journée ? La capitale était invisible ; l'horizon se constituait de champs et d'arbres à perte de vue, dans lesquels voletaient des oiseaux aux formes et plumage insolites. Mais il s'intéresserait à la faune plus tard.

Ce qui lui importait dans le moment présent, c'était de savoir où il était et, surtout, comment il s'était retrouvé là.

Il remarqua, non sans un sourire, que Ran était allongée à ses côtés. Il fut au moins soulagé de constater qu'elle était indemne.

Sa respiration régulière soulevait doucement sa poitrine ; les rayons du soleil faisaient scintiller ses longs cheveux bruns, semblables à de la soie.

Shinichi se dit qu'il ne saurait se lasser de la contempler. Il avait le sentiment qu'aucune beauté au monde ne pouvait surpasser la sienne. Un ange. Un véritable ange. Il n'avait plus aucun doute là dessus. Et elle renfermait bien en elle quelque chose de magique…

- Vous êtes en couple ?

Le garçon sursauta.

Les bras croisés, appuyée contre deux ballots de paille négligemment jetés l'un sur l'autre, une jeune fille les observait. Elle avait des cheveux blonds et raides, coupés au carré. Son nez retroussé soulignait la malice pétillant dans ses yeux verts. Elle était affublée d'un grand chapeau pointu noir élimé et d'une robe de la même couleur, très courte, voire indécente.

Une sorcière. A vrai dire, il ne les aimait pas beaucoup. Malicieuses, rusées et trompeuses, elles attendent que vous ayez le dos tourné pour vous jouer les pires tours.

- N…Non ! éructa-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

- Bah tu la bouffes des yeux depuis tout à l'heure, répondit-elle en lui adressant un sourire en coin. C'est bête, tu es plutôt beau gosse…quoique pas trop mon genre.

Le garçon tiqua. Il fit mine de jeter un œil au paysage pour éviter de croiser son regard. Il se sentait rougir malgré lui, ce qui l'agaça d'autant plus. Il n'était pas question de perdre la face devant une vulgaire sorcière! Et puis, pour qui se prenait-elle ?

- Où sommes-nous ? lança-t-il dans le but de détourner la conversation. Loin de la capitale ?

Elle l'observa encore sans souffler mot, puis ses yeux allèrent du garçon à Ran, qui dormait toujours aussi profondément.

- En direction de la forêt de Hyrnia, au nord de la capitale. Mais préfère attendre que ta petite copine soit réveillée avant d'en dire plus. Ce serait plus poli, tu ne crois pas ?

- Ce n'est pas ma…

Shinichi se renfrogna et croisa les bras. Cette sorcière était tenace, mais lui encore plus. Il décida de rester muet jusqu'au réveil de Ran ; après tout, cela ne serait pas bien difficile.

Il avait beaucoup à penser et se dit que ce serait un gaspillage d'énergie de se chamailler pour des broutilles, surtout avec une inconnue.

Il prit son mal en patience en se rappelant les derniers évènements de la veille. Tout lui revint d'un bloc ; la transe de Ran, sa lévitation, cette main qu'elle lui a tendu en regardant ailleurs, comme s'il n'y avait que son enveloppe charnelle et non son esprit. Puis…il s'était réveillé là, dans cette charrette, au beau milieu de la campagne.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Ca n'a aucun sens… » songea-t-il. Son esprit droit et scientifique refusait d'admettre les faits. Ces derniers évènements avaient ébranlé ses convictions sur le monde qui l'entourait.

A côté de lui, Ran s'agitait dans son sommeil.

_Ta défunte mère aurait été fière de toi..._

_Ta défunte mère aurait été fière de toi..._

Les derniers mots de l'homme en noir ne voulaient pas se détacher de l'esprit de Ran. Il faisait sombre, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle n'était même plus certaine de vouloir le savoir. Puis, tout à coup, un décor se dessina tout autour d'elle, comme si on avait allumé une bougie pour éclairer une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Si ses yeux ne la trompaient pas, elle était dans ce qui semblait être un corridor de château, éclairé par des dizaines de chandeliers accrochés sur les longs murs de pierre blanche. Il se terminait dans les ténèbres totales, tel un puits sans fond.

Elle tendit la main devant elle et écarta ses doigts, serra les poings, puis les rouvrit ; ils étaient transparents. Son corps entier semblait léger, immatériel. D'abord elle se demanda si elle était morte. Mais son cœur cognant contre sa poitrine la convainquit du contraire. Ce n'était pourtant pas une illusion…

Elle se raidit. Ce couloir était le spectre obscur d'un souvenir passé.

Elle connaissait ces couloirs, ces murs couverts de tapisseries brodées de fils d'or, ces torches de cristal dont les flammes éternelles diffusaient une douce lumière orangée, chaude et accueillante. Elle connaissait ces tapis qui semblaient se prolonger à perte de vue, dont la couleur pourpre formait un contraste éclatant avec le blanc nacré de la pierre dans laquelle étaient faits les murs de ce palais.

C'était le sien.

Ran réfléchissait à toute allure. Quelque chose lui échappait. Le château de son enfance était censé être en cendres ! Et pourtant, il était bien là, et elle se trouvait à l'intérieur. Mais beaucoup moins gai, beaucoup moins coloré que d'habitude. Comme si les couleurs avaient fondu, laissant le lieu dans des tons de noir et de gris. Cela lui donna le frisson.

Des bruits de pas et des bribes de conversation lui parvinrent, résonnant sur la pierre blanche, leur source restant invisible. Prise d'une peur soudaine, Ran se cacha vite derrière une armure décorative qui ornait le couloir, sans pour autant être convaincue de la totale efficacité de cette cachette de fortune. Elle se savait translucide, mais pas invisible, aussi elle préférait prendre ses précautions.

Arriva une jeune femme. Bien proportionnée, grande et mince, elle portait une robe dont les pans ondulaient majestueusement au rythme de sa démarche pressée. Ses cheveux blonds étaient noués en une longue queue de cheval. Ses traits parurent familiers à la jeune princesse, ce qui était pour le moins étrange car elle jurait ne jamais avoir rencontré cette femme auparavant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dépêche-toi un peu ! lança-t-elle soudain par-dessus son épaule.

- Maman, attends-moi, tu marches trop vite ! lui répondit une voix aiguë.

De l'angle du couloir pointa une petite fille. Elle devait avoir environ huit ou neuf ans. Ses cheveux bruns, à l'opposé de ceux de la jeune femme, étaient coupés en un carré net. L'enfant portait une robe blanche ornée de dentelle, dont la longueur lui cachait les pieds.

Le cœur de Ran rata un battement lorsqu'elle rencontra ses immenses yeux bleus..

Cette petite fille, c'était elle.

Un déclic soudain se fit dans son esprit bouleversé ; ce qu'elle voyait était donc bien le passé. Non, mieux. Elle avait été projetée, par un moyen qui lui était inconnu, _dans le passé. _

Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Et où était Shinichi ? Les questions étaient de plus en plus nombreuses et s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. Les traits du jeune garçon lui réapparurent brièvement. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer était qu'il aille bien, où qu'il soit. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas toujours avec l'homme à la cape noire!...

Le petit double continua à fixer de ses grands yeux dans sa direction, puis se détourna et rejoignit sa mère, qui avait quelque peu ralenti l'allure. Ran se demanda si elle avait remarqué sa présence. Si c'était le cas, elle n'en laissait rien paraître.

Sa mère.

Les yeux de Ran s'embuèrent. Elle la voyait enfin. Pour la première fois, elle voyait son visage. Elle aurait voulu se jeter dans ses bras, la serrer contre elle, pleurer sur son épaule, retrouver tous ces sentiments, cette chaleur maternelle qui lui était inconnue.

La petite fille lui prit un pan de sa robe de velours :

- Maman ? Pourquoi doit-on aller si vite ? Tu as l'air bizarre, est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? disait-elle d'une petite voix inquiète.

Pour toute réponse, la femme lui de ne pas s'éloigner d'elle. L'inquiétude était à présent clairement dessinée sur son visage aux traits fins et sévères. Le couloir et son silence semblèrent tout à coup lourds de menaces. L'atmosphère elle-même faisait écho à cette angoisse.

La petite fille aussi avait perçu la présence d'un danger imminent.

Le cœur de l'adolescente se remit à battre. Les mots de l'homme-corbeau lui revinrent alors en mémoire.

« _Ta défunte mère aurait été fière de toi… »_

Un doute s'insinua en elle comme un serpent venimeux. Cette scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, cette scène qu'elle avait vécu et de laquelle résultait cette mystérieuse amnésie…ce serait celle-ci ? Allait-elle revivre la souffrance que sa perte de mémoire lui avait fait oublier ?

Ran aurait soudain tout donné pour s'enfuir, se réveiller de ce cauchemar trop réel ; mais elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas aussi libre de ses mouvements qu'elle le croyait. Une force invisible, mais incroyablement puissante la soulevait lentement du sol, lui donnant une vue surplombante de la scène. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été ligotée.

C'est là que tout se joua dans la scène de cauchemar.

Et elle était aux premières loges.

La mère et sa fille entamèrent la descente des longs escaliers, dont les marches de marbre luisaient sous la lumière orangée des torches. L'écho de leurs pas pressés se répercutait sur les murs interminables, faisant un écho régulier.

Sourde aux questions insistantes de la petite fille, la jeune reine continuait son chemin, inexorablement, le visage de plus en plus crispé.

Puis elles se figèrent soudain, raides comme des statues de granit. Ran ne comprit pas immédiatement, puis la situation lui sauta aux yeux.

Du bas des marches progressaient, lentement, des volutes d'épaisse fumée noire mêlée à une étrange substance liquide de la même couleur, telle une marée infernale tentant de peu à peu d'engloutir les escaliers, attendant tranquillement que ses malheureuses victimes y posent le pied et y suffoquent, empoisonnées par ses vapeurs. Une fumée noire que Ran ne connaissait que trop bien et qu'elle aurait souhaité ne jamais revoir.

La « marée » prenait de la vitesse, elle avait à présent englouti la moitié des marches. Terrifiée, la jeune femme cria, serra contre elle son enfant et rebroussa chemin, sans oser quitter la masse obscure des yeux.

Laquelle pourtant ne les submergea pas.

Le flot sembla se durcir peu à peu, prenant une consistance presque caoutchouteuse. Une multitude de bulles en crevaient la surface. La petite fille, toujours blottie contre sa mère, poussa un gémissement strident. La jeune reine resserra son étreinte protectrice tandis que son teint devenait presque cadavérique. Un nœud s'était formé dans l'estomac de l'adolescente, un nœud qui se resserrait à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Des élancements parcouraient son crâne et sa marque au bras s'était mise à luire d'une couleur rouge sang. Elle avait bien conscience qu'elle était en train d'assister à un pan de sa mémoire disparue. Ce qui introduisit en elle une nouvelle certitude : tout s'était réellement passé. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une épreuve aussi douloureuse. Elle voulait, malgré sa peur, savoir ce qui s'était passé ce fameux soir d'il y a huit ans, mais d'autre part une appréhension terrible la poussait à vouloir fuir la vérité. Ses membres étaient figés comme s'ils avaient solidement été attachés entre eux.

« Je ne peux pas renier le passé, c'est ce que cela semble vouloir me dire… » pensa-t-elle.

La substance se modela, telle une horrible sculpture qui aurait été faite dans de la boue. Elle prit peu à peu une forme que l'on pouvait qualifier d'humanoïde, puis devint plus distincte.

Le sang battait sourdement aux tempes de Ran.

Un regard cruel.

Un sourire sans joie.

Une longue chevelure d'or.

De ses deux mètres de taille, l'agresseur de Ran contemplait la scène d'un air extatique.

_- Ah…Majesté…susurra-t-il. Je lis dans vos yeux une terreur bien justifiée…Mais ce n'est pas vous qui nous intéressez._

Sa voix était grinçante et gutturale. On aurait dit une voix de revenant. Ran grimaça. Elle qui espérait ne plus jamais l'entendre !

- Que voulez-vous ? répondit la jeune femme qui essayait en vain de masquer la peur qui la faisait trembler.

Il éclata d'un rire sardonique. La petite fille, toujours accrochée à la robe de sa mère, ne pleurait plus ni ne bougeait ; elle observait l'inconnu avec de grands yeux ébahis, sa curiosité enfantine primant sur tout, se demandant qui pouvait bien être cet étrange individu aux longs cheveux.

_- Altesse…vous m'amusez…_dit-il d'une voix lente.

Puis il prit un ton plus dur :

_- Vous le savez pertinemment_. (il jeta un regard glacial à la petite fille). _Nous sommes venus chercher notre dû. L'enfant Guide._

- Vous ne pourrez jamais réaliser la Prophétie, rétorqua-t-elle. Ce ne sont que des légendes ! Un mythe ! Vous n'allez nulle part. Ma fille n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Laissez-la !

L'homme ne broncha pas. Il s'avança lentement vers la reine qui, toujours accroupie, faisait de son mieux pour protéger sa petite fille, qui s'était mise à sangloter comme si les larmes matérialisaient les craintes de sa mère.

_- Un mythe, aussi réel que nous le sommes vous et moi…Pour la dernière fois, donnez-la nous._

- Pour assister à un monde envahi par les ténèbres et le chaos ? Jamais ! Vous entendez ! Vous n'aurez pas ma fille à moins de me passer sur le corps !

Il eut un rictus et continua d'avancer de sa démarche silencieuse.

Lorsqu'il fut à environ trois mètres d'elle, il s'arrêta, leva la main droite. Un globe d'énergie électrique se forma au creux de sa paume, lequel se mit à croître à une vitesse impressionnante. Ran était habitée par la désagréable impression de savoir ce qui allait se passer. C'était cette même attaque qui avait failli coûter la vie à Shinichi à peine quelques instants plus tôt. Cette boule de foudre qui aurait réduit le garçon en cendres si elle ne s'était pas interposée. Elle jetait des éclairs blancs dans tous les coins du corridor, qui se répercutaient contre les murs dans d'inquiétants grésillements.

_- Vous m'en voyez navré…mais vous feriez obstacle à l'Eveil…_

Et il la jeta d'un mouvement ample du bras, dans la direction de la pauvre femme, exactement comme il l'avait fait avec son ami.

Sauf que cette fois, personne ne la protègerait.

Sous le regard terrifié de sa fille, la jeune reine prit l'explosion de plein fouet.


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Tout semblait se passer au ralenti. L'adolescente dut se protéger les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglée par la puissance du sort. Bientôt, la pièce disparut dans un épais brouillard dénué de couleur. Ran voulut crier, de rage, de désespoir, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si seule. Il n'y avait strictement rien autour d'elle. Sous ses pieds s'ouvrait un gouffre sans fond. Elle était prisonnière du vide, qui l'étouffait comme s'il s'était soudain resserré autour d'elle tel un immense étau. Un vide suffoquant, à la fois immense et pourtant incroyablement exigu. Un nœud formé par une peur irrépréssible lui tordait l'estomac. Ses yeux ne rencontraient que du blanc et du gris dans ce pandémonium de cauchemar.

Les émotions affluaient et s'entrechoquaient avec violence en elle, lui secouant son corps entier. Les mains sur la tête, courbée sur le sol inexistant, elle n'entendit pas le hurlement sortant de sa gorge qui déchira le silence.

- Ran ! Réveille-toi ! Ran !

Ran se débattait sur le bois de la charrette avec tant de vigueur qu'il était impossible de l'approcher. Shinichi commit pourtant cette erreur et se fit promptement gifler avant de se retrouver au sol. Il se releva grommelant et massant sa joue en feu. La jeune fille, blême, semblait se débattre avec des liens invisibles. Elle parlait dans son sommeil, mais aucune de ses phrases n'était compréhensible.

- Elle a le sommeil drôlement agité, ta copine, lâcha la sorcière, qui n'avait pas quitté son ballot de paille.

Shinichi lui jeta un regard noir.

- Tu pourrais me filer un coup de main au lieu de rester là à te prélasser !

Elle ne broncha pas.

- …S'il te plaît, siffla-t-il.

- Hé ben voilà ! Suffisait d'le dire!

Le garçon se demanda comment on pouvait être doué d'une aussi mauvaise foi.

Elle s'accroupit auprès d'une mallette dont le garçon n'avait remarqué la présence auparavant, enfouie sous l'un des ballots. La sorcière prononça une formule la fit s'ouvrir dans un craquement sourd. Elle farfouilla un instant à l'intérieur et en sortit d'un geste triomphant ce qui ressemblait à un sachet de couleur bleue. Shinichi, méfiant, ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Elle s'approcha à pas prudents de Ran et s'agenouilla à une distance suffisante pour ne pas se faire gifler. N'y tenant plus, il posa la question qui lui tenait tant à cœur :

- Je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

- Ça ? fit-elle avec une expression étonnée sur le visage. C'est une poudre annulatrice de rêves. Tu n'en as jamais entendu parler ?

Le garçon l'observa un instant.

- Je devrais ?

Il dut avouer qu'il ne connaissait rien en matière de magie, noire ou blanche. Et il n'y faisait aucune confiance. Il la trouvait imprévisible et incontrôlable. Certains règlent tous leurs problèmes par la magie ; c'était contre ses principes. Mais si cette ...poudre quelque chose pouvait faire quelque chose, il se jurait de ne peut-être plus autant la blâmer.

La sorcière ouvrit délicatement le sachet de tissu bleu sur ses genoux, plongea sa main à l'intérieur et en sortit une poignée de poudre blanche, semblable à du sable. Puis elle tendit sa main et la laissa retomber sur la tête à Ran, qui, si elle ne s'éveilla pas directement, s'arrêta de bouger.

Ni une, ni deux, le garçon s'empressa de s'approcher d'elle, maintenant qu'il ne risquait plus de se prendre de coups. Un léger ronflement s'échappait de la poitrine de son amie. Elle dormait à poings fermés.

-Voilà, la poudre a effacé les mauvais rêves qui l'habitaient, dit la sorcière en se relevant. Elle se réveillera d'ici quelques heures.

Shinichi soupira. Quelques heures, c'était long. Il décida de changer de sujet.

-On te remerciera à son réveil... et...euh...Et le conducteur de cette charrette? Il n'a rien entendu?

-Oh, lui...dit-elle avec un petit rire. Il est sourd comme un pot, et peut-être aussi aveugle (Shinichi eut une expression effrayée) mais t'inquiète, c'est ses chevaux qui guident la charrette. Le conducteur, on s'en fiche.

Le garçon, pris de curiosité, se leva et écarta le rideau qui les séparaient de l'avant du véhicule. La lumière du soleil le frappa de plein fouet. Le conducteur, immobile, lui tournait le dos. Il portait un large chapeau à la mexicaine et une simple veste. Du moins pour ce qu'il pouvait en voir; il n'allait pas s'avancer davantage, de peur de se faire repérer. Quelle que soit la façon dont lui et Ran étaient arrivés là, ils étaient clandestins. Mieux ne valait pas s'attirer d'ennuis. Il pouvait également voir les deux chevaux qui tiraient le véhicule, qui étaient en fait des Umajias. Une race assez particulière, dotée de pattes plus longues que la moyenne et également plus intelligents. Assez pour connaître leur chemin seuls. Il n'était pas étonnant que le charretier ne fasse rien, la sorcière disait vrai.

Il rentra à nouveau et tira le rideau, plongeant à nouveau la carriole dans la semi-obscurité. Il se rendit alors compte que la jeune sorcière aussi avait fini par tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Il s'accroupit doucement auprès de Ran et, sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, l'installa le plus confortablement possible contre les ballots de paille avant de l'imiter et de se laisser tomber lui aussi de sommeil.

La nuit était déjà tombée sur la lande lorsque Ran ouvrit les yeux. Bien qu'elle eût dormi longtemps et eu le sommeil agité, elle se sentait comme si elle ne s'était jamais assoupie. Le souvenir de son cauchemar la hantait. Son visage s'illumina en apercevant la silhouette de Shinichi, assoupi à côté d'elle. De l'autre côté, une fille vêtue de noir également profondément endormie. Ran, trop nerveuse pour rester immobile jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ne s'éveille, secoua l'épaule du garçon avec plus d'insistance qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, le faisant glisser de son ballot de paille et s'écrouler sur le bois.

-Non mais ça va pas, non? marmonna-t-il en massant son dos endolori. Moi qui étais en train de rêver de...

-Dé...désolée! Vraiment! s'exclama Ran avec un geste d'excuse. Je ne voulais pas...

-Est-ce que je réveille les gens quand ils dorment, moi...? Hé!

Il y eut un instant de flottement dans lequel les deux adolescents se dévisagèrent sans un mot. Revenant soudain à la réalité, ils ne purent cacher leur gêne réciproque.

-Je veux dire...non... enfin... je...je croyais que tu ne te réveillerais jamais! J'ai eu tellement...

-Je suis dé...désolée de … t'avoir aussi brusquement réveillé. Et de t'avoir inquiété.

-N...non...il n'y...a pas de mal... je t'assure.

Ran esquissa un geste, mais se retint. Elle était si heureuse de le voir vivant et sain et sauf qu'elle avait failli lui sauter au cou. Elle se força à détourner la tête et sentit le feu lui monter aux joues, les poings serrés sur ses genoux, tout en ignorant que Shinichi, de son côté, avait exactement eu la même réaction.

La jeune sorcière, que le ramdam avait tiré du sommeil, émit un grognement.

-Ah ben voilà, elle est quand même réveillée ta copine...pas la peine de faire un boucan pareil, le soleil est loin de se lever. Comme si ces cahots ne suffisaient pas!

-Excusez-nous, s'empressa de dire la jeune princesse. (Elle se tourna vers Shinichi, et souffla à mi-voix) Tu la connais? C'est une de tes amies?

A ces simples mots, Shinichi sembla s'étouffer avec de la nourriture invisible. Il s'empressa d'agiter négativement la main.

-Jamais de la vie! souffla-t-il sur le même ton. C'était une autre passagère.

-C'est vrai, je suis impolie, je ne me suis même pas encore présentée, dit-elle, semblant avoir tout entendu de leurs messes basses. Je m'appelle Sonoko, et...(elle fit la grimace) je suis sorcière en formation. Ou plutôt, j'étais.

- « j'étais »? répéta Ran. Pourquoi parlez-vous au passé?

-Ah non pas d'vouvoiement avec moi , s'il te plaît, s'empressa-t-elle de rectifier. On a le même âge, ou presque!

Shinichi ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette réaction lui rappelait quelqu'un.

-Bref, reprit-elle, je parle au passé parce que je viens de me faire renvoyer de l'école de magie de Fredonia, à quelques lieues de cette route. Tous des abrutis, ils avaient peur que je fasse exploser l'établissement à la suite d'une mauvaise manipulation. Trop strict. On voit que ce sont mes parents qui ont choisi. Enfin, je m'égare. Quoi, ça t'fait rire?

Shinichi s'empressa de masquer son gloussement par de petits toussotements. Sonoko poursuivit son récit sans plus y prêter d'attention.

-Et donc, je me suis retrouvée avec ma malle et mon balai, dehors. Pas question de me pointer à la maison comme ça, je me taperais encore un sermon. Mais voilà, alors que je survolais la lande, mon balai a eu quelques problèmes, et je me suis retrouvée à marcher le long des sentiers. Puis est passée cette charrette, à bord de laquelle je suis montée. Et vous étiez là, tous les deux, en train dormir comme des bébés...sans aucun bagage, ni rien. Vous aviez quoi dans la tête?

-Justement, rétorqua Shinichi, c'est ce que l'on se demande. On n'a aucune idée de la façon dont nous avons atterri dans cette charrette. On était à la capitale et on se réveille là, pouf! C'est insensé.

-Peut-être le pouvoir dont parlait l'homme-corbeau y est pour quelque chose? Suggéra Ran. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé...juste une forte lumière et le vide.

Shinichi se gratta la tête.

-Ça nous arrange pas, ça...je pensais que tu pourrais m'éclairer là dessus. N'oublie pas que le corbeau te parlait par télépathie, et donc que je n'ai rien suivi à l'histoire.

-Euh excusez, mais j'ai encore moins pigé moi... dit la sorcière.


	7. Chapter 7

VII

A la fois pour Shinichi et Sonoko, Ran résuma la situation le plus clairement possible, sans pourtant dévoiler quelques détails : elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'une inconnue en sache trop long. Mais la sorcière ne semblait pas manifester trop de curiosité à ce sujet, à son grand soulagement. Mais elle garda son étrange rêve pour elle; elle en parlerait à Shinichi en moment venu. Cela devait rester entièrement personnel. Elle devait y réfléchir seule.

-Voilà, tout est dit, conclut-elle. Mes souvenirs s'arrêtent au moment où l'homme a dit « ta défunte mère aurait été fière de toi ».

Le simple fait de prononcer cette phrase lui fit battre le sang aux tempes. Elle se secoua.

-Tu ne te souviens vraiment plus du tout? Dit Shinichi, l'air hébété.

-Non, rien de rien, insista-t-elle.

Il déglutit. Lorsqu'il parla, il sembla avoir du mal à trouver ses mots.

-C'était...c'était incroyable. Je sais pas comment le décrire. Tu brillais d'une lumière tellement forte que moi et l'homme en noir devions nous en cacher les yeux. Tu avais l'air en transe. Puis...tu m'as pris la main, et...plus rien. Je me suis réveillé ici, avec toi qui dormais toujours. Et tu avais l'air affolé dans ton sommeil, ça m'inquiétait, et c'est Sonoko qui t'a...t'a...

Il lança un regard interrogateur à la sorcière, qui soupira.

-Qui ai utilisé de la poudre annulatrice de rêves.

-Voilà, c'est ça, maugréa-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je te dois exactement, dit Ran, mais peut-être la vie...alors, merci.

Il y eut un instant de flottement interminable, durant lequel aucun des trois ne dit mot, se laissant aller au gré des cahots qui secouaient la charrette. Finalement, Ran, non sans peine, se mit sur ses pieds et écarta l'une des tentures. La lumière du soleil brûlant l'aveugla d'abord, puis lorsque ses yeux se furent habitués, elle contempla le paysage sauvage qui s'offrait à elle.

Pas une maison, pas la moindre trace de la moindre civilisation à l'horizon ; juste des herbes hautes à perte de vue, s'étendant sur des kilomètres de terre. Au loin, on pouvait distinguer des forêts de tailles variées. L'immense plaine était traversée de multiples ruisseaux et sentiers, comme ceux sur lequel cheminait la carriole.

Droit vers la liberté.

Et aussi l'inconnu.

La jeune princesse, qui n'avait jamais vu l'extérieur des remparts de la ville, ou même des murs du château, était sidérée. De toute façon, son ancienne vie à Egenia était finie depuis bien longtemps. C'est là, sur cette route, que sa vraie vie commençait. Bien sûr, cela lui souleva un sentiment d'appréhension, n'ayant aucune idée de ce dans quoi elle s'embarquait.

Ce voyage imprévu lui en ferait apprendre beaucoup, elle en était certaine. Elle devait à toute fin découvrir la vérité sur ce que cette « guilde » lui voulait, et aussi ce qu'il est réellement advenu de ses parents. Malgré la souffrance, elle aurait presque voulu que Sonoko se serve de la poudre annulatrice de rêves un peu plus tard : ses souvenirs seraient peut-être tous revenus à la surface. Mais un autre doute l'habitait: et s'il s'était agi d'un sortilège, et que toutes ces images lui avaient été projetées pour la tromper? Il restait toujours cette possibilité. Aussi elle se jura d'être prudente sur ses rêves à l'avenir. Cela allait sûrement recommencer.

Elle referma le rideau derrière elle.

-Et maintenant, où va-t-on? demanda Shinichi, qui s'était relevé, lui aussi.

-Nous n'avons qu'à voir où ce véhicule nous mènera, suggéra-t-elle. Nous n'avons ni carte, ni affaires de survie, de toute façon.

-Oui, t'as raison. De toute manière, je n'ai nulle part où aller non plus.

Le coeur de Ran se serra à ces mots.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir embarqué là dedans.

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

-Ils auraient bien fini par avoir la ville. Et puis, ne dis pas que c'est ta faute. Ce sont eux qui cherchent à te le faire croire en te manipulant.

-Oui. Sans doute.

Il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour que la charrette disparaisse dans l'épais feuillage de la forêt de Hyrnia. Ce fut comme si la nuit était tombée sans crier gare, comme on souffle une bougie. Les trois passagers durent écarter toutes les tentures pour se distinguer à peu près les uns des autres. Et il faisait toujours extrêmement sombre.

L'extérieur fourmillait de bruits d'animaux, d'insectes, d'oiseaux, de feuillages secoués par une brise invisible. La chaleur était étouffante.

-Dis, Sonoko...elle est grande, cette forêt?

-Un mauvais moment à passer, dit-elle. Quand j'y étais allée en voyage pédagogique sur la magie des ténèbres quand j'étais petite, on y a passé deux jours avant de voir la lumière du soleil.

Shinichi et Ran s'étranglèrent en même temps.

-DEUX jours? Mais on n'a rien à manger!

-Attendez, vous m'avez pas laissé finir...deux jours parce qu'on s'était perdus, et qu'on était à pied (les deux autres exhalèrent). On devrait arriver à la sortie demain matin. Et si ça peut vous rassurer, elle donne sur une ville. Sakrania.

-Dans ce cas, ça devrait aller, soupira Shinichi.

Sakrania...ce nom de ville lui disait quelque chose. Pourtant, il eut beau fouiller sa mémoire, les souvenirs qui y étaient liés refusaient obstinément de refaire surface. Peut-être confondait-il, après tout. Il y avait tellement de villes finissant en -nia, dans ce royaume!

-Et quel genre de faune y trouve-t-on? S'enquit Ran. Pas de monstres ou de bêtes venimeuses, j'espère?

-A la grande déception de notre professeur, il n'y avait pas même un chat noir, lâcha la sorcière. Mais la légende dit qu'il y aurait un énorme félin... je ne sais plus son nom.

-Syfriën, dit Shinichi tout en regardant au-dehors. Le Gardien des forêts et des espèces.

Ran et la jeune sorcière sursautèrent comme une seule.

-D'où tiens-tu ça?

-J'ai dû le voir dans un livre, hasarda-t-il en se retournant. Selon la légende, il garde toutes les forêts du monde. Comment, on l'ignore.

-Peut-être qu'il se dédouble? Suggéra Ran. Ou bien qu'il se transporte de forêt en forêt à une vitesse prodigieuse...

-Possible, dit Sonoko. De toute manière, je ne pense pas qu'il se manifeste sur notre route aujourd'hui. Très rares sont ceux à l'avoir vu.

Pensive, Ran resta silencieuse. Elle se demandait à quoi un tel animal pouvait ressembler. A priori, même s'ils le croisaient, il ne leur voudrait aucun mal. Ils n'étaient pas là pour détruire la forêt, juste la traverser.

Les chevaux avançaient bravement, sans jamais prendre de pause. La faim commençait à les tirailler tous les trois, malgré les maigres provisions que Sonoko avait bien accepté de partager. Ils avaient perdu toute notion du temps. Les ténèbres semblaient régner jusqu'au bout du chemin. De temps en temps, Sonoko vérifiait l'état de son balai (qui se « soignait » grâce à de la poudre réparatrice) mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Il n'avait guère plus l'air d'un simple bout de bois au bout duquel on aurait attaché des brins de paille desséchée. Ran se demandait comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu voler dessus jusqu'à présent, bien qu'elle n'y connaissait rien dans ce domaine.

-Chut! Vous avez entendu?

Shinichi était quasiment penché au dehors de la carriole, et faisait signe d'écouter attentivement. Les deux jeunes filles l'imitèrent, chacune de leur côté. Au bout d'un moment, Ran finit par l'entendre, elle aussi. Un bruit semblable à celui d'un oiseau qui prend son essor, caché dans l'épais feuillage qui les entourait. Le bruissement s'amplifiait, peu à peu, comme si les volatiles se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Il était pourtant impossible de les distinguer...

-DES CORBEAUX! ILS NOUS FONCENT DESSUS!

Shinichi avait à peine crié son avertissement qu'il s'était jeté au sol, se couvrant la tête avec ses mains, tandis qu'un énorme volatile au plumage de jais plongeait à l'intérieur de la carriole, lui frôlant à peine les cheveux. Les tentures se déchirèrent, le bois sec du toit craqua : ce n'était plus un, ni deux corbeaux, mais une véritable nuée. Ran se débattait à l'aveuglette, chassant l'air de ses bras et jambes jetés dans tous les sens : parfois elle sentait ses membres se heurter contre quelques-uns des volatiles, qui alors retombaient lourdement sur le sol, assommés. Mais cela ne lui constituait qu'un faible moment de répit. Ils étaient trop. Beaucoup trop. Une dizaine? Une centaine? Impossible de savoir : elle avait trop peur de retirer sa main de son champ de vision, de peur qu'un bec féroce ne lui crève les yeux. Elle sentait sa peau brûler sous les coups, sa tunique se déchirer, un liquide chaud lui couler sur la joue. Elle était impuissante contre une telle armée.

Shinichi, de son côté, se faisait également harceler, mais toutefois moins férocement. Il voulait venir en aide à Ran, mais les volatiles s'empressaient de lui barrer la route à chaque mouvement considéré comme agressif. Il enrageait. Si personne ne faisait rien, ils étaient tous perdus. Même Sonoko avait peine à repousser les attaques qui lui étaient destinées, lançant des sachets de poudres à l'aveuglette, qui d'ailleurs ne semblaient avoir aucun effet sur leurs agresseurs. Il fallait sortir de la charrette, c'était la seule solution. Laquelle, remarqua l'adolescent, ne bougeait plus. Les chevaux ainsi que le conducteurs avaient dû être leurs premières cibles. Il se demanda pourquoi le pouvoir mystérieux de Ran ne s'activait pas, cette fois, mais la réponse lui sauta aux yeux : il ne se réveillait qu'en présence des hommes de la guilde qui la recherchent, or ces bestioles n'étaient que de simples corbeaux. Des corbeaux manipulés, certes, mais de simples corbeaux sans aucun pouvoir magique. Leur plan était donc de les affaiblir, ou tuer, là, au beau milieu de la forêt, et ensuite d'aller les capturer.

Ingénieux, se dit-il, mais ce n'était pas le moment de congratuler les « bonnes » idées de l'ennemi.

A force de se débattre, Ran perdit l'équilibre et tomba de l'autre côté de la tenture. Elle se reçut durement sur l'herbe humide, s'écorchant les bras, mais pouvait à nouveau y voir. Elle roula de côté, grimaça à cause de ses blessures, mais bondit sur ses pieds et fit signe aux autres qu'elle était à l'extérieur. Elle aida Sonoko, qui refusait d'abandonner son balai et sa malle, à descendre, puis appela Shinichi à son tour.

Lorsqu'il vit Ran lui faire signe de l'extérieur, son visage s'illumina. C'était précisément ce qu'il voulait. Mais, au moment de prendre son élan pour se jeter à son tour hors du véhicule, les corbeaux restants s'obstinèrent à lui barrer la route. Le garçon serra les dents, fixant le visage de Ran à travers le plumage de jais des volatiles qui lui croassaient à la figure tout en lui donnant de petits coups de bec obstinés. Le garçon finit par se lancer, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Une douleur lancinante sembla lui déchirer l'épaule tandis qu'il se jetait à travers l'ouverture, se couvrant la figure de ses bras. Il se laissa rouler au sol et se releva avec peine, sentant un liquide chaud lui couler le long du bras. Ran blêmit.

-Montre moi...

-Non, ça va aller, je te jure, s'empressa-t-il de dire en cachant sa blessure sanguinolente. Faut pas traîner ici.

A l'instant où il disait ces mots, la nuée de corbeaux s'élança hors de la charrette en crevant le toit, et s'éleva dans le ciel tel un tourbillon noir. En une fraction de seconde, une dizaine de yeux et becs furibonds repérèrent leur cible, et fondirent en masse sur les trois adolescents.

Sans réfléchir, Ran se jeta de côté, essayant de couvrir chaque partie vulnérable de son corps. Mais elle savait pertinemment que, cette fois, ils étaient perdus.

Ce qui aurait été le cas si une immense silhouette ne s'était laissé tomber au beau milieu du champ de bataille. L'impact fut tel que le sol en trembla. Un puissant rugissement sembla bouleverser la forêt toute entière.

Lorsque Ran entrouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir un immense fauve, les griffes plantées dans le sol, faisant de lui-même une barrière entre la horde de corbeaux surpris et elle, ainsi que ses deux compagnons. Une bête formidable dégageant une aura de force et de rage à grand peine retenues qui faisait vibrer l'atmosphère. Une rage dirigée non pas vers eux, mais vers leurs agresseurs aux plumes noires.

Le Gardien.

Le fauve poussa un nouveau rugissement, encore plus impressionnant. Ses muscles puissants étaient visibles sous son pelage raide et brillant. Ses babines retroussées dévoilaient des rangées de crocs aussi tranchants que des sabres. Tout en balayant l'air de son immense queue blanche et touffue, l'animal se mit en position d'attaque, les oreilles rabattues, chaque muscle et articulation de cette mécanique infaillible tendus comme une corde à un arc. Prêt à bondir.

Il tourna cependant son énorme tête et plongea son regard jaune dans ceux terrifiés de la jeune fille. Puis l'animal, à sa grande surprise, lui fit signe de s'enfuir d'un mouvement de tête.

Ran ne se le fit pas dire deux fois : elle bondit sur ses pieds et secoua un Shinichi au regard perdu dans le vague pour qu'il en fasse de même. Il poussa un cri de douleur mais cela eut l'avantage de lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Ran fit la grimace, mais ils devaient s'occuper de leurs blessures plus tard. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule et aperçut Sonoko s'envoler sur son balai -tant bien que mal- en leur faisant signe et disparaître dans les fourrés, tandis que le fauve s'élançait sur la horde de volatiles, qui, après un bref instant d'hésitation, se prirent à leur nouvel ennemi avec hargne. Puis ils disparurent à leur tour dans les fourrés.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

Ran n'avait aucune idée de la distance qu'ils avaient parcouru, ni depuis combien de temps leur course effrénée avait duré. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de courir. Loin. Ils n'estimaient jamais avoir mis assez de distance entre eux et la nuée de corbeaux, qui pouvait les rattraper à tout moment pour le peu que le Gardien n'aie pas réussi à les retenir. En y repensant, cela paraîtrait étrange qu'une créature légendaire succombe devant une dizaine de volatiles, selon Ran ; mais elle n'était jamais sûre. Le regard jaune du félin refusait de s'estomper dans son esprit.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans ce qui semblait être une clairière : c'était un lieu vaste et plus clair que le reste de la forêt, par les timides rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers le feuillage, moins dense qu'à l'accoutumée. Shinichi, qui éprouvait de plus en plus de difficultés à tenir la course, se laissa tomber sur l'herbe grasse. Tous deux tendirent l'oreille : il n'y avait aucun bruit, mis à part le léger pépiement matinal d'oiseaux cachés dans le feuillage. Pas de croassement, ni de rugissements, ils devaient se trouver à présent bien loin des lieux de la bataille.

Shinichi observait sa blessure avec dégoût. Une large coupure lui fendait l'épaule, de laquelle le sang coulait abondamment. Il tenta de la panser avec un bout de sa tunique, mais celle-ci se teinta rapidement de rouge et la douleur n'en était que plus insoutenable.

-Quand est-ce que tu t'es fait ça? demanda Ran, l'inquiétude faisant trembler sa voix.

-Quand j'ai sauté de la charrette...les corbeaux m'ont attaqué et l'un d'eux a dû me donner un sérieux coup de bec. J'ignorais à quel point ces trucs étaient coupants...

Il fut soudain pris de nausée et s'étendit contre un arbre, le souffle court. Sa tête lui tournait et chaque mouvement lui demandait un effort considérable.

-Il faut te soigner, dit la jeune fille qui tentait de garder son calme. Tu as perdu énormément de sang, et on n'est pas sûrs que cette blessure soit sans conséquences.

-Ca va aller, je te dis. Un peu de repos et ça ira mieux. On a trop couru, c'est tout.

Sa voix n'était quasiment qu'un murmure, mais il soutenait le regard de Ran avec toute la force qu'il pouvait. L'adolescente tenta de le raisonner, mais abandonna cette idée. Toutefois, un mauvais pressentiment l'habitait. La coupure était vraiment effrayante, et elle aurait juré qu'elle n'était pas aussi large avant. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à prier pour que cette clairière soit la dernière ligne droite avant l'air libre...et une ville dans laquelle ils pourraient trouver de l'aide.

Elle repensa à Sonoko. Et elle, avait-elle réussi à s'en sortir? Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer. Ran se demanda si elle aurait pu soigner la blessure à Shinichi. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, se dit-elle, ils sont bien trop éloignés à présent.

Le soleil matinal caressait sa peau meurtrie et la réchauffait. L'épaule du garçon avait cessé de saigner, mais il était blême et respirait avec difficultés.

-Je suis désolée, soupira-t-elle. C'est de ma faute si tu t'es retrouvé embarqué dans toute cette histoire.

Il tourna la tête.

-Dis pas de bêtises. Je crois que c'est la meilleure des choses, au contraire.

L'adolescente le regarda sans comprendre. Il reprit, après avoir pris sa respiration:

-Depuis que je t'ai vue pour la première fois, quand je t'ai soignée...je savais que tu étais une personne hors du commun. Je me suis juré de ne jamais te laisser tomber, même si je dois mettre ma vie en danger pour ça. Je te la dois, depuis que tu m'as sauvé de ce type à cape noire – ne m'interromps pas. Qu'importe où cette histoire nous mène, j'irai jusqu'au bout.

Estimant en avoir assez dit, il reprit son souffle.

-Mais écoute, tu n'as pas à faire tout ça rien que parce que je t'ai sauvé la vie...lança-t-elle.

-C'est ma dette! dit-il brusquement. Que tu le comprennes ou pas, c'est très important à mes yeux.

Ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux sans ciller tandis que le silence s'installa. Le feu monta aux joues de Ran. Elle se sentait idiote, là, tout d'un coup, à ne plus savoir que rétorquer. Elle poussa un soupir.

-Bon, d'accord. Je te laisse faire selon ton choix. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose...c'est tout.

Elle n'osait pas le dire à haute voix, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que si cela devait arriver, elle ne serait pas sûre de tirer un trait sur sa responsabilité aussi facilement. Elle tenait trop à lui.

-Il faut rester optimiste, dit-il en voyant la mine abattue de son amie. Je suis certain qu'on y arrivera. Et ce ne sera pas un emplumé de corbeau qui nous aura!

Sur ces mots, il se remit debout. Il chancela, mais fit signe qu'il pouvait marcher seul.

Les deux adolescents se remirent en route, sous les pâles rayons du soleil qui donnaient à la clairière cet aspect si différent du reste de l'obscure forêt d'Hyrnia, et qui faisaient retrouver force et courage même aux plus faibles et épuisés.

La jeune fille n'en croyait pas ses yeux : plus ils marchaient, moins le feuillage se faisait dense, plus les larges troncs s'espaçaient. La lumière s'engouffrait dans la forêt avec une telle puissance que Ran devait mettre sa main en visière ; il lui semblait ne pas être sortie des ténèbres depuis des lustres et sa rétine n'était plus habituée à la clarté agressive du monde extérieur.

Cela signifiait une chose : la sortie se faisait proche. Très proche.

-Allez, un peu de courage! s'écria-t-elle. On est presque arrivés!

Mais comme elle s'y attendait, seuls les bruits de la forêt lui répondirent. Cela faisait plus d'une heure déjà que Shinichi avait, à sa grande frayeur, perdu presque entièrement connaissance. Elle avait dû le transporter, brûlant de fièvre, sur ses épaules, le traînant comme elle le pouvait. Mais plus que quelques mètres. Plus que quelques mètres et ils seraient sauvés. Elle tenta d'accélérer l'allure malgré le poids de son compagnon. Une dizaine de mètres...cinq...plus que deux...un...

Ran se retrouva d'un seul coup submergée par lumière chaude du soleil. L'odeur iodée de la mer lui piqua les narines. Elle regardait devant elle avec émerveillement. Devant elle se profilait un paysage qu'elle n'aurait même jamais imaginé dans ses rêves.

Immense étendue d'eau bleue et calme, tout comme le ciel serein parsemé de nuages, l'océan lui faisait face dans toute sa majesté. Les vagues venaient se briser au bas de la falaise sur laquelle elle se tenait avec Shinichi. Si la forêt donnait droit sur un abîme, un sentier de largeur raisonnable semblait mener vers d'autres lieux. L'adolescente se sentait revivre. Elle reprit son souffle, cala Shinichi de façon à ce qu'il ne glisse pas de ses épaules et se remit en marche. Bien qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse attention où elle mettait les pieds, à cause des racines et cailloux qui encombraient le chemin, elle devait se faire violence pour quitter l'océan des yeux. Au-dessus d'eux, des mouettes virevoltaient en criant. Et, en contrebas, si l'on regardait bien, on apercevait une plage, mais surtout des navires qui s'y dirigeaient, doucement ballotés par les vagues. Qui disait bateaux, disait port, lui avait appris une de ses nourrices lorsqu'elle était petite, et qui disait port, disait ville.

Si le sentier qui descendait le long de la falaise semblait long, il n'en était rien en vérité : une vingtaine de minutes ne s'étaient pas écoulées que Ran se trouvait à plat, dans la prairie verdoyante. Là, une nouvelle route, bien plus large, menait vers leur salut : les murs d'une ville.


	9. Chapter 9

IX

Bien que Ran soit galvanisée par la volonté d'amener Shinichi à un médecin au plus vite, ses propres forces commençaient elles aussi à faiblir. C'est pourquoi elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle posa enfin le pied sur les pavés de la ville de Isnak. Qui plus est, contre toute attente, on ne rechigna pas à les faire entrer, bien que leur apparence à ce moment là laissait à désirer.

Les portes donnaient directement sur ce qui semblait être une immense place...grouillant de monde. Ran se demanda comment diable allait-elle bien pouvoir traverser la ville avec le corps de son ami sur ses épaules dans une telle foule. Elle prit toutefois son courage à deux mains et s'y glissa.

Certaines personnes à l'air pressé passaient sans prendre guère plus d'attention à eux qu'à deux souris dans une cale de bateau, tandis que d'autres les considéraient avec dédain lorsque la jeune fille venait à légèrement les bousculer par inadvertance. En tout cas, absolument personne ne penserait à l'aider. Elle sourit intérieurement : après tout, ils avaient l'air tellement pitoyable que ça l'aurait plutôt étonnée qu'autre chose.

Elle put remarquer, au fil de sa « traversée », la raison de cette foule importante si celle ci était exceptionnelle : c'était jour de marché. La place était envahie d'étalages de toutes sortes, auxquels elle ne pouvait pas même jeter ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'oeil. Le corps de Shinichi semblait peser de plus en plus lourd sur ses épaules, autant que son inquiétude grandissait. Elle enchaîna les rues, carrefours et culs-de-sac au hasard sans succès. Elle finit par déboucher dans une ruelle à l'allure moins pompeuse que les autres, dans lesquelles les maisons s'élevaient majestueusement dans le ciel comme des tours. Ici, la pierre des façades était plutôt grise et il y avait beaucoup moins de monde. Ce ne devait pas faire partie des beaux quartiers, mais peut-être y trouverait-elle plus d'aide que dans la masse.

A peine eut-elle pensé cela qu'elle abandonna cette idée. Les rares personnes qui s'y trouvaient n'avaient pas l'air enclin à dire quoi que ce soit à une étrangère. Elles lui jetèrent un bref regard et tournèrent vite les talons. Bientôt ils furent seuls.

Abattue, Ran fit lentement glisser Shinichi de son dos et le cala contre un mur tandis qu'elle-même s'assit sur l'un des perrons. Il faisait peur à voir, avec son teint livide et sa respiration faible. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait cru qu'elle aurait pu le sauver. Elle en avait tenu l'espoir dans ses mains, avant qu'il ne lui glisse entre les doigts. Et maintenant...

La jeune fille était tellement absorbée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas entendu la poignée de la porte derrière elle cliqueter. Celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement.

Derrière elle se tenait un vieil homme, assez grassouillet, de taille moyenne, atteint d'une forte calvitie. Il portait de petites lunettes rondes sur son nez en patate, ainsi qu'une large moustache grise.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là? Encore des sales gosses ? Ma maison n'est pas un campement, combien de fois devrai-je le dire?!

Ran reprit vite ses esprits.

-On...on est désolés monsieur, je cherche de l'aide, mon ami est blessé et j'ai peur que...

Le vieil homme, comme si les mots de la jeune fille avaient attiré sa curiosité, se pencha un pe u plus à l'extérieur. Lorsque son regard se posa sur le garçon, son attitude changea subitement.

-Pas un mot! Entrez, vite!

Ran n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait fallu que d'un instant pour que la méfiance du vieil homme moustachu ne soit plus qu'un souvenir. Il la fit entrer dans une grande pièce qui semblait être un salon, hormis la présence de bureaux, tables de travail et multiples étagères remplies à ras bords d'ustensiles et de différentes bouteilles de produits, de toutes tailles. Il l'aida à étendre le jeune garçon sur le sofa, et l'invita à s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils elle aussi. Il resta longtemps silencieux, son visage empreint d'émotions indéfinissables. Elle l'entendit alors murmurer :

-Je croyais bien te revoir, mais pas dans ces conditions...

A ces mots, la jeune fille se releva presque de son fauteuil.

-Vous vous connaissiez?

Le vieil homme sembla sortir de sa transe. Il se reprit.

-C'était il y a longtemps. Il était encore petit à l'époque. (Il se retourna vers Ran) son cas a l'air sérieux, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

-Vous êtes médecin? S'écria Ran sur le coup. Vous pouvez faire quelque chose?

-Pas à proprement parler, mais en tant que chercheur, je m'y connais assez sur le sujet. Mettez-lui ça sur le front, je vais chercher le reste.

Il lui lança une sorte de serviette humide et elle obéit, le coeur battant. Une foule d'émotions se précipitaient dans sa tête. Cette fois, oui, cette fois, il fallait que ça fonctionne.

C'est à cet instant que l'on sonna à la porte. Le vieux professeur étouffa un juron de la pièce voisine.

-Tu sais bien que t'as les clefs! Je suis pressé!

Ran se demanda si c'était à elle qu'il s'adressait avant d'entendre la porte claquer dans le hall.

-Je voulais être sûre de ne pas faire irruption sans prévenir en plein milieu de vos travaux, dit une voix féminine. Il y a un problème?

La personne entra finalement dans le salon et se figea, tout aussi surprise que Ran. C'était une jeune fille, peut-être à peine plus âgée qu'elle. Elle avait des cheveux auburn bouclés, coupés au carré, ainsi que des yeux en amande qui affichaient un air étonné. Mais elle ne posa pas de questions, posa brusquement le sac qu'elle portait dans les mains et s'empressa d'examiner à son tour Shinichi. Ran ne fut pas rassurée de l'air inquiet qu'elle arbora alors sur son visage.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour demander quelque chose, mais le professeur revint au même moment avec une sorte de bandage dans les mains. L'autre adolescente s'en empara et la serra autour de l'épaule blessée du garçon avec des gestes sûrs et précis. Le vieil homme déboucha ensuite une petite bouteille qu'il avait pris sur l'une des nombreuses étagères et en étala le contenu sur le bandage.

-C'est un produit qui permet de faire cicatriser et désinfecter la blessure le plus vite possible, expliqua la jeune fille devant le regard interrogateur de Ran. C'est déjà un des problèmes de réglés.

- « Un » des problèmes? Dit Ran d'une voix tremblante. Il y en a d'autres?

Le professeur se rassit, l'air consterné. Il finit par dire:

-C'est un empoisonnement. Et j'ignore comment en neutraliser les effets.

Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées, dans un silence pesant que la jeune fille rousse finit par briser.

-Comment ça, professeur? Vous ne savez pas? Vous êtes sûr?!

-Je ne suis pas médecin – par ailleurs, je ne m'y connais pas tellement en poisons. De plus, celui-ci a l'air d'être assez rare, et le temps que l'on trouve le moyen de le neutraliser, il sera peut-être déjà...trop tard.

-Ne peut-on pas essayer tout de même? S'écria Ran, prise de panique. C'est mon ami, il a risqué sa vie pour moi, je ne peux pas le laisser...

-Cela me fait autant de mal qu'à toi, coupa-t-il assez sèchement. Mais c'est impossible. Seul un médecin vraiment compétent pourrait le tirer d'affaire. Et on ne peut pas prendre le risque de le transporter davantage!

Il désignait Shinichi du menton tout en parlant. Sa respiration s'était un peu accélérée, mais il était toujours inconscient. Sa blessure avait presque disparu.

-Si on le transporte dans cet état, ajouta-t-il, il sera vraiment sûr d'y rester. Il faut se montrer patients, et prier pour qu'il s'en sorte. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il ait survécu jusqu'ici.

Ran repensa aux derniers mots de Shinichi avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience. Elle savait pourquoi. Il se raccrochait à la vie avec tout ce qu'il pouvait...Il fallait qu'il continue à se battre.

-Ou peut-être que ce poison n'est pas mortel, suggéra son assistante, du moins d'après ce qu'en avait déduit Ran. Peut-être a-t-il d'autres effets.

-Oui, j'y pensais également, admit-t-il. C'est pourquoi nous devons nous montrer patients. (il se tourna vers la jeune princesse) Par ailleurs, j'ignore toujours qui vous êtes.

Ran se sentit gênée.

C'est une longue histoire...


	10. Chapter 10

X

Comme elle l'avait fait pour Sonoko la sorcière, Ran reprit son récit depuis le départ, sauf qu'elle avoua être la princesse du royaume d'Arkania. Si le professeur n'avait manifesté aucune réaction, comme s'il s'y attendait, son assistante, qui se nommait en réalité Shiho, masqua avec peine sa surprise. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, ce fut au tour du professeur de parler.

-Mon nom est Agasa. Hiroshi Agasa. Ainsi que mon assistante, Shiho Miyano. J'habitais autrefois à la Capitale – par ailleurs, j'étais le voisin de ce garçon et un vieil ami de son père. Un excellent archéologue qui a écrit beaucoup d'ouvrages sur le sujet – nous comparions souvent nos recherches, qui, si elles étaient différentes, se croisaient parfois. Puis, il y a neuf ans de cela, de grands troubles climatiques ont bouleversé le royaume, pour une raison inconnue de tous : comptant étudier cela de plus près, je me suis rendu à l'endroit le mieux placé pour étudier le climat, Isnak. C'est comme ça que j'ai échoué ici. Au final, je pense avoir fait quelques découvertes intéressantes, et qui seraient très profitables à tous, mais j'en parlerai plus tard.

Il avait dit cela sans quitter Ran des yeux. Elle se demanda si cela avait un rapport avec elle, ou bien sa mémoire disparue, ou encore la Guilde...

-Tu l'auras remarqué, la mentalité des gens de cette ville laisse sérieusement à désirer, ajouta-t-il. Si ce n'était pas pour mes recherches, je serais déjà revenu à la Capitale – enfin vu ce qui s'y est passé, je peux finalement m'estimer heureux d'être ici. C'est une ville très commerciale et prospère, les gens se prennent très au sérieux et font également preuve d'un égoisme sans nom. Voilà pourquoi moi-même je me trouve obligé d'être parfois agressif.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi personne ne nous a aidés, dit Ran.

Le professeur hocha la tête d'approbation. Il fit signe à Shiho, qui prit la parole.

-Moi non plus, je n'ai pas eu une vie facile, qui n'est toujours pas terminée d'ailleurs. J'ai toujours vécu avec ma soeur aînée, Akemi, qui m'hébergeait tant bien que mal dans un village où les habitants nous rejetaient car, d'après ma soeur, nos parents étaient mal vus des villageois, soupçonnés de pratiquer de la sorcellerie. Je me suis donc endurcie, et n'ai jamais fait confiance à quiconque à part Akemi, ma seule famille. Elle m'apprenait l'art des armes ainsi que la botanique, excellant dans ces deux domaines comme nos parents autrefois.

Puis un jour, il y a neuf ans, des hommes étranges vêtus de capes noires ont soudainement fait irruption chez nous. Ils avaient incendié le village. J'ignorais ce qu'il voulait, et ne comprenais pas la situation, mais ma soeur, elle, semblait l'avoir bien comprise, et m'a entraînée en me disant de courir.

On s'était alors enfuies par un passage souterrain dans la cave de la maison, à laquelle ils ont mis le feu. Nous nous sommes retrouvées dans la forêt, dans l'obscurité et la terreur. Nous avions continué à courir, mais n'avons pas tardé à nous apercevoir que nous étions poursuivies de près par les hommes aux capes et des corbeaux qui les accompagnaient. Ma soeur a trébuché contre une racine et s'est tordu le mollet. Alors, elle m'a dit de continuer à courir, sans me retourner, ou j'allais aussi me faire prendre. Cela me déchirait, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, sinon que d'obéir à sa dernière volonté. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revue.

Elle reprit sa respiration. Ran avait conscience qu'il s'agissait d'une chose pénible à raconter.

-J'étais perdue, avec pour seule arme le poignard que ma soeur m'avait donné. C'est alors que, à force de marcher, je me suis retrouvée à la sortie de la forêt, hagarde, et ai rencontré le professeur qui revenait vers la ville d'une expédition scientifique. La suite, vous connaissez.

-C'est incroyable...murmura Ran. Et tout cela s'est déroulé...

-Oui, il y a neuf ans, comme toi, affirma le professeur avec un regard grave. Et, si vous voulez mon avis, tout ça n'est pas de pures coincidences. D'ailleurs, il faudra que je vous montre quelque chose, à tous les trois. Lorsqu'il sera réveillé. Cela peut être important.

Les regards se tournèrent à nouveau vers Shinichi. Son état ne semblait pas s'améliorer, et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée. Après un bref instant d'hésitation, Ran lui prit la main. Elle fut surprise de sentir les doigts du garçon se contracter, faiblement, avant de retomber inertes. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle l'avait senti, elle en était sûre!

Le professeur posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Il se fait tard, dit-il en désignant du menton les grandes fenêtres donnant sur un jardin plongé dans l'obscurité. Tu es épuisée, il faut que tu te reposes, moi et Shiho aussi : nous en avons tous besoin.

-Mais, Shinichi...rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, fit Shiho. Moi et le professeur nous relayerons pour le surveiller. Je le ferai en premier.

La chambre de Ran était avenante et confortable, mais elle ne se sentait pas de dormir. Son coeur était trop serré pour qu'elle y pense, le visage blême de son ami lui revenant sans cesse à l'esprit. Si elle n'avait pas donné sa parole au professeur, elle serait redescendue au salon veiller sur lui avec Shiho.

Appuyée sur un rebord de fenêtre à observer le ciel étoilé, bercée par le doux bruit des vagues au loin, elle finit toutefois par tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Une douleur lancinante traversait le corps de Shinichi de toutes parts. Il ignorait ce qui s'était passé, où il était, ou même s'il était encore vivant. Juste une chaleur torride, les ténèbres et la terreur. Il était entre le sommeil et l'éveil, sans pour autant être totalement réveillé ni totalement endormi. Il aurait voulu que ça s'arrête. Juste que ça s'arrête. Par tous les moyens possibles, n'importe quoi qui puisse abréger ses souffrances, quitte à ne plus rien sentir du tout. Ca se propageait, dans ses jambes, dans ses bras. Son corps entier n'était plus que du charbon brûlant.

Quand enfin il cria.

Il fut ramené à la réalité avec une violence inouie. La douleur était là, toujours. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lui arrivait...il voulait mourir...Le goût du sang envahissait sa bouche, il lui semblait qu'on lui enfonçait des couteaux dans tout le corps. Il ne pouvait plus se maîtriser, la douleur augmentait, augmentait...son coeur allait exploser, il en était sûr. Sa respiration se bloqua, il toussa, cracha...il ne ressentait plus que de la souffrance...Puis ses membres le tiraillèrent, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement, comme si on l'écartelait...que ça finisse...que ça cesse... ses os, ses muscles semblaient fondre sous la chaleur et devenir bouillie...tout se contractait, se resserrait...il s'entendit hurler, au loin...puis tout disparut.

Il avait perdu connaissance.

-Ran! Réveille-toi! Vite!

Devant l'air inquiet du professeur, qui la secouait par les épaules, Ran reprit ses esprits d'un coup.

-Professeur? Que s'est-il passé?

-C'est à propos de Shinichi...Il s'est enfui!


	11. Chapter 11

XI

-Comment ça, « enfui »? Que s'est-il passé?!

La nouvelle avait fait l'effet d'une décharge électrique à Ran, qui avait alors bondi sur ses pieds, espérant avoir mal compris la situation.

-Enfui, enfui...bafouilla le professeur, qui semblait dans tous ses états également.

-Mais ne deviez-vous pas veiller sur lui? S'écria la jeune fille. Vous aviez dit...

Le vieil homme semblait de plus en plus embarrassé. Ran ne perdit plus de temps et, pendant qu'il bredouillait des choses incompréhensibles, dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse après en avoir actionné l'éclairage. Arrivée en bas, elle se précipita vers le sofa où était étendu Shinichi auparavant et se figea : à part une trace de sang ayant séché sur le tissu, il n'y avait plus rien.

Shiho était appuyée à l'une des fenêtres, grande ouverte, semblant chercher quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle adressa une mine défaite à Ran et au professeur.

-Plus personne. Il n'est pas revenu.

Ran reporta son inquiétude en rage et se tourna vers le vieil homme, poings serrés.

-Allez-vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, bon sang? Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé?!

Le professeur retrouva enfin l'usage de la parole, bien que sa voix tremblait légèrement. La fenêtre ouverte sur l'obscurité laissait passer un courant d'air glacé.

-C'était à mon tour de le surveiller, commença-t-il, puis après environ une heure je commençais à m'assoupir, alors comme son état semblait stable, meilleur même, je me suis absenté pour aller me faire un café pour me tenir éveillé...et me suis endormi.

-Professeur, vous vous rendez compte!? S'écria alors Shiho à son tour. Vous ne changerez donc jamais?!

Le vieil homme s'empourpra, la sueur luisant sur son front dégarni. Il reprit, tant bien que mal:

-Et, lorsque je me suis réveillé, environ une demie-heure s'était écoulée...j'ai entendu du bruit, alors je me suis précipité dans le salon, mais il était déjà en train de passer par la fenêtre et a disparu dans la nuit. J'aurais voulu le retenir...j'ai alors appelé Shiho, mais c'était trop tard.

Ran avait grand-peine à contenir sa colère. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi Shinichi s'était enfui...en tout cas, il était probablement encore dans un état de faiblesse, et n'osait imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait de lui dans cette ville inconnue, qui plus est en pleine nuit, si on ne le retrouvait pas rapidement.

-Si on reste comme ça à ne rien faire, dit-elle d'une voix forte, il va peut-être mourir, ou se perdre dieu sait où, ou que sais-je encore! Il faut immédiatement partir à sa recherche avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Dans son état, il n'a pas pu aller bien loin, dit Shiho qui devait être la seule à garder son calme. S'étant enfui dans le jardin, il devrait encore y être, ou bien dans les environs s'il a trouvé un passage.

Le professeur avait enfin retrouvé de l'aplomb.

-Nous allons nous séparer et fouiller les environs. Moi, je fouillerai les rues alentours, et Ran, tu iras avec Shiho fouiller le jardin. Nous resterons en contact avec ceci :

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit un des nombreux tiroirs de son bureau de travail et en sortit ce qui semblait être des boucles d'oreilles de forme étrange.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Ran en en accrochant fébrilement une à son oreille.

-Des Boucles à Transmission. Un objet de mon invention qui projette les ondes mentales d'une personne à l'autre, du moment qu'elle en possède un exemplaire identique. Tu n'as qu'à penser à la personne à laquelle tu veux « parler » pour que le contact s'établisse. On y va!

Ran ne tarda pas à se rendre compte que les recherches ne seraient pas évidentes : la Lune cachée par les nuages, il faisait tellement sombre dans le jardin qu'elle distinguait à peine les buissons des troncs d'arbres. Car le jardin, s'il était grand, était également très touffu. Par chance, Shiho disposait d'un outil pouvant envoyer un fin faisceau de lumière devant elle, pratique pour balayer le sol ou les murs, mais cependant pas assez pour réellement faciliter la tâche.

Les deux jeunes filles appelèrent sans cesse, mais seul le bruissement des arbres leur répondirent. Et, comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, une pluie froide se mit à tomber abruptement sur la ville. Mais elles ne s'arrêteraient pas pour si peu, surtout Ran. Du côté du professeur, aucun signal.

Lorsqu'enfin Shiho remarqua un détail étrange : elle s'était accroupie près du mur qui séparait le jardin de la rue, dont la pierre était assaillie par le lierre, et semblait prêter beaucoup d'attention à quelque chose qui se trouvait dans l'herbe humide.

-Qu'y a-t-il? S'enquit Ran en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

L'assistante ne répondit rien d'abord, puis prit dans ses mains une sorte de plaque rouillée qu'elle examina minutieusement. Puis, elle désigna de son faisceau lumineux une ouverture de la même taille dans le mur.

-Cette plaque n'a jamais été solide, là n'est pas le problème, expliqua-t-elle comme si elle avait entendu la question muette de Ran. Elle est probablement même tombée toute seule à cause d'une rafale de vent...mais...vu qu'il n'est nulle part dans le jardin...

-Mais enfin, comment aurait-il pu passer? Cette ouverture est trop petite! Rétorqua la jeune princesse. Il a dû passer ailleurs.

-Nous ne devons sous-estimer aucune possibilité. Mais en tout cas, il doit être à l'extérieur. Passe-moi ta Boucle, je vais contacter le professeur.

Ran s'exécuta. Shiho resta un instant immobile, l'air concentré, la main posée sur sa tempe. Puis elle soupira et le lui rendit.

-Il n'a rien trouvé? Demanda Ran.

L'assistante secoua négativement la tête.

-Je crois que nous allons devoir chercher avec lui. Il est plutôt doué pour se cacher, ton ami.

-Oui, sans doute...dit-t-elle d'une voix éteinte. Le visage du garçon avait ressurgi dans son esprit, lui pinçant le coeur. Une fois qu'elle l'aurait retrouvé, elle ferait tout pour que plus jamais ils ne s'éloignent. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

La rue qui entourait la maison du professeur était encore moins sympathique de nuit que de jour. De plus, la pluie torrentielle n'arrangeait rien. Les deux adolescentes retrouvèrent le vieil homme assez rapidement, qui leur résuma ses recherches infructueuses.

-J'ignore où il a pu passer, haleta-t-il, mais il est introuvable. J'espère juste qu'il se trouve toujours dans les parages et que nous aurions mal observé.

La pluie trempait Ran jusqu'aux os, mais c'était à peine si elle y prêtait attention. Devant elle, la rue était semblable à un tunnel de ténèbres. Encore heureux que, parce temps, personne ne mettait son nez dehors : ils ne risquaient pas d'être retardés par une embuscade de voleurs ou autre chose encore, mais d'un autre côté, personne ne pouvait leur venir en aide.

Cette fois, ce furent le professeur et Shiho qui partirent devant, tandis que Ran chercherait dans la direction opposée, aidée du faisceau lumineux de l'assistante.

Pourtant, à part les murs noirs et l'eau ruisselant sur les gouttières, Ran ne voyait rien qui puisse la guider dans le dédale. A chaque chat errant faisant un peu de bruit, elle était submergée par l'espoir que ce fût Shinichi, et se retrouvait très vite déçue.

C'est alors, tandis qu'elle appelait son nom, qu'elle jura avoir perçu une silhouette ayant bougé non loin d'elle. Elle appela encore, puis fit volte-face.

Sur les pavés, à quelques mètres d'elle, elle pouvait le jurer, la jeune fille voyait bien une silhouette humaine. Elle n'aurait su en dire la taille à cause de l'obscurité, mais il s'agissait bien d'un être humain et non pas d'un chat de gouttière.

-Shinichi, c'est toi?

La silhouette sembla esquisser un mouvement, puis recula légèrement tandis que la jeune fille s'approchait. Elle n'osait lui braquer le faisceau sur lui, de peur que ce soit une personne d'autre. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était s'approcher de cette silhouette qui se fondait dans l'obscurité telle un rêve.

Celle-ci se retourna et détala brusquement.

Immédiatement, Ran se mit à sa poursuite. L'ombre bifurqua alors sur la droite, un peu trop vite, car elle entendit un cri bref suivi d'un bruit de chute. Lorsque la jeune fille déboucha sur la ruelle, la silhouette tentait à nouveau de s'éloigner en boitillant.

Et si ce n'était pas lui? Non...mais si c'était lui, pourquoi s'enfuirait-il en la voyant? L'adolescente ne comprenait pas. Elle resta immobile, hésitant à le rattrapper ou à le laisser se sauver à nouveau, au risque de ne plus le retrouver ensuite.

C'est alors qu'un faisceau lumineux éclata dans les ténèbres. Et ce n'était pas le sien. Ran entendit la voix du professeur.

-Ran, tu es là? On a entendu du bruit, alors on s'est dit que peut-être...

La voix du vieil homme s'était éteinte avant d'achever sa phrase. Elle ne pouvait plus entendre ce qu'il disait.

Mon dieu... l'entendit-elle juste dire.

Soudain alarmée, la jeune fille se mit à courir dans sa direction. Il braquait toujours le faisceau vers le mur, sans bouger, son visage caché dans la pénombre.

-NE VIENS PAS! Cria une voix.

La jeune fille s'immobilisa, haletante. Elle ne voyait toujours pas sur quoi, ou plutôt qui le professeur braquait son faisceau lumineux. Elle n'entendait qu'une respiration haletante, saccadée.

Ran fit tout de même un pas de plus, qui résonna contre les murs de pierre.

-JE T'AI DIT DE PAS VENIR!

-Mais enfin... dit le professeur d'une voix aussi tremblante

-JE NE VEUX...

Mais au moment où Shinichi criait ces mots, Ran se trouvait déjà aux côtés du professeur.

Parcourue d'un frisson d'horreur.

Ce n'était pas le Shinichi qu'elle connaissait. C'était un enfant.


	12. Chapter 12

XII

Ran n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle n'était d'ailleurs pas sûre de croire à ce qu'elle voyait.

C'était un enfant, un enfant sali et trempé par la pluie, portant des vêtements trois fois trop grands pour lui, étendu sur les pavés. Il semblait extrêmement faible, et surtout habité par une terreur sans nom. Pourtant, elle sentait que c'était lui. Elle le savait. Comme si quelque chose en elle le lui disait.

Elle s'accroupit auprès de lui, tremblante.

-C'est bien toi...

Il tourna brusquement la tête de côté. Elle tendit une main hésitante. A sa grande surprise, le garçon la rejeta violemment, et, refusant toujours de montrer son visage, roula de côté pour s'en éloigner.

-Ne me regarde pas! cria-t-il à nouveau.

Ran, encore sous le choc, n'osait faire un mouvement. Il en allait de même pour le professeur et son assistante, mais elle ne prêtait plus aucune attention à eux, comme s'ils avaient disparu.

Shinichi se releva, haletant. Mais lorsqu'il essaya de s'enfuir à nouveau, ses jambes se dérobèrent et il s'écroula sur les pavés humides. Il ne bougea plus.

Le professeur s'accroupit auprès de lui et, voyant le regard empli d'inquiétude des deux adolescentes, répondit à leur question muette :

-Il respire, il s'est juste évanoui. Il est brûlant de fièvre, il faut le ramener avec nous et le soigner.

-En espérant qu'il ne tente pas à nouveau de s'enfuir, souligna Shiho. Comment se fait-il qu'il ne vous ait pas reconnu, tout à l'heure?

Le vieil homme jeta un regard consterné au jeune garçon, qu'il prit doucement dans ses bras.

-Dans son état, peut-être ne pouvait-il pas raisonner clairement...

Ran sentit son coeur se serrer encore davantage lorsqu'il fut éclairé par la lumière des faisceaux. Malgré cette nouvelle apparence, elle pouvait le reconnaître. Son visage, bien que plus jeune, ressemblait extrêmement au Shinichi qu'elle connaissait, ainsi que ses cheveux noirs de jais qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître entre mille. Sa peau était blanchâtre et couverte d'égratignures, mettant en évidence un filet de sang séché au bord de ses lèvres, qui lui rappela la tache qu'elle avait vue sur le sofa plus tôt. Comme elle l'avait perçu dans l'obscurité, ses vêtements, trop larges, étaient trempés et sales. Ses mots lui revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit. La façon dont il avait crié « ne viens pas! », d'une voix tremblante de rage et de terreur mêlées...

-Ca va aller, Ran. On trouvera une solution, dit le professeur qui se voulait rassurant mais dont la voix trahissait l'inquiétude.

La jeune fille ne s'était même pas rendue compte que ses yeux étaient humides. Elle s'empressa de les essuyer.

-Sans doute... Vous croyez qu'il se remettra d'un tel choc, professeur?

-Ce ne sera sans doute pas évident...mais il a de la volonté, n'est-ce pas? Répondit-il.

-Oui, ça, c'est sûr.

Le vieil homme lui adressa un léger sourire.

-Dans ce cas, montrons nous patients.

Lorsque Shinichi se réveilla, la première chose qu'il ressentit fut une violente douleur présente dans chacun de ses membres. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été écrasé par un rouleau-compresseur. Un brouillard le séparait du monde, tout semblait flou autour de lui, jusqu'à ce que sa vision gagne en netteté.

Le garçon resta un moment immobile, à fixer le plafond. Où était-il...

Il avait beau faire des efforts pour se rappeler, ses derniers souvenirs n'étaient que vagues. Une douleur lancinante, aigue, comme une brûlure, puis le froid, la peur...non, il avait dû rêver. Une chose était sûre, du moins, il était en vie. Combien de temps avait-il dormi? Une heure? Une journée? Une semaine? Sa tête lui faisait mal... si ce n'avait pas été un rêve, pourquoi avait-il la mémoire si floue?

Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé assez de forces, il se redressa sur ses coudes. Il était dans une chambre. On l'avait étendu sur un lit assez grand. Les lumières de l'aurore pointaient à l'horizon de la ville qu'il pouvait apercevoir par une fenêtre, donnant sur les toits.

Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent un miroir. Un miroir de grande taille, incrusté dans une penderie qu'il y avait en face de son lit, qui ne lui renvoyait non pas son image, mais celle d'un garçon d'environ sept ou huit ans, vêtu de ses vêtements, beaucoup trop larges, et qui le fixait d'un regard épuisé et incrédule.

Alors il se souvint de tout.

Le choc fut tel qu'il en retomba sur son oreiller, la respiration haletante, avant de résister à l'envie de hurler. Le visage enfoui dans ses mains, il laissa ses souvenirs affluer, tous aussi douloureux les uns que les autres.

Il avait été pris d'une violente nausée, et, à son horreur, avait vu dans une vitre son corps...son corps en train de changer...ses bras, ses jambes...une douleur horrible...alors, sans réfléchir, apercevant la fenêtre entrouverte, il s'y était jeté...il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lui arrivait, la terreur le guidait...il s'était reçu dans l'herbe humide, la sensation de douleur s'amplifiait...il avait couru...était passé par une ouverture, normalement trop petite...qu'est-ce qu'il avait...

Alors, presque inconscient, sous la pluie, dans un endroit sombre...la voix de Ran...on l'appelait...non, il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas, pas à elle...une forte lumière, aveuglante...l'horreur...

Il lui fallut un moment pour calmer les battements affolés de son coeur. Il ouvrit les yeux, fut tenté de les refermer aussitôt, mais ne le fit pas. Au contraire, il s'approcha autant qu'il le put du miroir en face de lui. Serra les dents. Sa tête lui tournait. Pourquoi lui? _Pourquoi? _Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voie ainsi. Personne. Il ne savait pas où il était. Perdu...

Il était intimement certain qu'il ne pourrait plus regarder Ran en face. A cette pensée, il se recroquevilla et ferma les yeux pour ne plus faire face à ses reflets.

-Ran, tu n'as pas faim?

-Je crois que personne a cette table n'a envie de manger quoi que ce soit, professeur...rétorqua Shiho.

L'aube pointait à l'horizon, le soleil commençant à éclairer et réchauffer la maison de ses pâles rayons. Tous, ou presque, s'étaient rassemblés dans la cuisine du professeur, mais c'était à peine s'ils touchaient à leur assiette. Tous avaient une boule nouée dans leurs estomacs lorsque leurs pensées se dirigeaient vers l'occupant de la chambre au-dessus d'eux.

-Dire que ça ne serait pas arrivé si...commença l'assistante.

-Ne remets pas ça sur le tapis, s'il te plaît! Bien sûr que je m'en veux! Coupa le vieil homme.

Ran, qui tripotait nerveusement sa fourchette entre ses doigts, secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est de la faute de personne ici s'il est dans cet état. Ce sont les corbeaux, les responsables. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, professeur, il serait peut-être...

-C'est vrai, admit-il.

-Encore heureux...

-Shiho!

La jeune fille ne rétorqua rien, mais continua néanmoins à regarder fixement le pot de confiture en face d'elle comme si quelque chose allait en sortir.

-Je pense que quelqu'un devrait aller lui parler, finit-elle par dire dans le but de changer de sujet.

Deux paires d'yeux se posèrent sur le professeur.

-Il ne m'a même pas reconnu, fit-il remarquer. Ce n'est pas la peine de l'embrouiller davantage. Je pense que Ran serait la personne qu'il écouterait le plus.

La princesse acquiesça. Elle ignorait totalement ce qu'elle allait pouvoir lui dire, mais il était clair que ni Shiho, ni le professeur ne se feraient entendre. Même si cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'elle connaissait Shinichi, elle le connaissait déjà assez bien pour avoir conscience de son côté tête de mule.

Quelques instants plus tard, tous les trois se retrouvèrent devant la porte de la chambre, ne sachant quel serait le bon moment pour entrer, ni de quelle manière.

Shiho frappa à la porte sans mot dire. Comme ils s'y attendaient, rien ne leur répondit. Le vieil homme jeta un coup d'oeil à Ran, qui comprit le message. Elle tapa elle-même sur le bois de la porte.

-Shinichi? Tu es là?

Il y eut un silence prolongé. Ran fut prise du doute qu'il soit parti à nouveau, mais se rappela qu'ils étaient au deuxième étage, ce qui était donc impossible.

Elle tourna alors la poignée de la porte, et s'aperçut que c'était ouvert.

La jeune fille fit alors signe aux deux autres de rester là, se faufila dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle.


	13. Chapter 13

XIII

Allongé, lui tournant le dos, Shinichi avait l'air d'être endormi. L'adolescente fit quelques pas vers le lit, et jeta un oeil à la pièce, où elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'entrer : c'était une chambre assez grande, meublée simplement d'un lit deux places, mais aménagé pour une personne, d'une penderie et d'une table de chevet en bois. Une grande fenêtre donnait sur les toits d'Isnak, brillant sous les feux du soleil qui était à présent plus haut dans le ciel.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et, sans étonnement, surprit le jeune garçon à frémir légèrement.

-Oh, ce n'est pas la peine, je sais que tu es réveillé, dit-elle simplement.

Il émit un soupir de déception, ce qui arracha un sourire à Ran. Il tournait toujours ostensiblement le dos.

-Tu me fais la tête?

Le garçon émit juste un grommellement inintelligible. La jeune fille essayait de le faire parler, de façon à engager la conversation, mais cette technique n'avait pas l'air de faire effet. Elle se décida alors à parler franchement, et son estomac se serra.

-Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi...pourtant, je sais bien, je ne peux pas me mettre à ta place et savoir ce que tu ressens précisément. Mais je peux presque l'imaginer, et ça me fait mal.

Cette fois, il sembla remuer un peu plus. Il gardait néanmoins les bras par-dessus le visage, et elle pouvait sentir sa nervosité.

Mais s'il ne se reprenait pas...non, il le fallait.

-Allez, montre-toi.

-Non.

Il avait parlé à voix basse.

-S'il te plaît.

-Je ne...non, je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça.

La façon dont il avait dit cela fit à Ran l'impression qu'on lui avait décoché une flèche, comme cette nuit-là, dans la rue. Elle posa doucement la main sur son bras. Finalement, il se retourna sur le dos, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, au juste? Finit-il par articuler. On est où?

-On est chez le professeur Agasa, à Isnak. (Il sursauta à ces mots, et son attention sembla doublée) Je suis tombée dessus par hasard, et par chance, alors que tu avais complètement perdu connaissance.

Elle marqua une pause.

-Lui et son assistante ont essayé de te soigner, mais ils n'avaient jamais rien vu de tel auparavant, et en ignorent totalement la cause. A première vue, ce serait peut-être à cause du corbeau...mais ils ne voient absolument pas comment on peut y remédier.

Elle le prit alors dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. Raide comme une statue, Shinichi se laissa faire. Une centaine de pensées s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit.

-Je vais rester comme ça...? dit-il d'une voix atone.

Il sentit l'étreinte se resserrer un peu plus.

-Je suis vraiment désolée...on...on va trouver une solution.

Le garçon se dégagea. Il n'osait toujours pas lui regarder dans les yeux.

-Mais en combien de temps? Il peut s'écouler des semaines, des mois, des années! S'écria-t-il. Je n'arrive même plus à me supporter moi-même! J'ai tout perdu...!

-Ecoute moi! S'écria Ran à son tour. Pour moi, pour nous, tu es toujours Shinichi ! Tu aurais pu _mourir! _

_-_Et comment pourrais-je à nouveau te suivre? Je ne peux plus rien faire, avec ce corps!

-Si, tu le peux. Il faut que tu l'acceptes, jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve un remède. Je sais que c'est douloureux, ajouta-t-elle, mais c'est le seul moyen.

Shinichi serra les dents. Il sentait le regard de la jeune fille lui brûler la nuque. Finalement, il se retourna et planta ses yeux dans les siens, même s'il fut tenté de les détourner aussitôt. Il avait enfin, depuis plus de deux jours, retrouvé son calme. Aussi commença-t-il à parler:

-Oui, ça fait mal. Mon seul souhait serait que tout cela n'ait été qu'un rêve, depuis le départ.

Tu sais, quand j'ai vu...me suis vu..._changer... _(il fut pris de nausée et marqua une pause) Je n'y comprenais rien...c'est pour ça que je me suis enfui. Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété, tous. De toute manière, je n'aurais pas voulu t'infliger ça...

-Ce n'est rien, maintenant, le rassura-t-elle en esquissant un sourire. On avait bien compris que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal. Même si on a eu peur, c'est du passé.

-Et le professeur? Il m'en veut? Demanda-t-il avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard.

L'adolescente sourit à nouveau. Adolescent ou enfant, il gardait tant les mêmes expressions qu'elle le voyait parfois comme si rien n'avait changé.

-A mon avis, il s'en veut plus à lui-même de t'avoir laissé seul qu'à toi d'être parti. Vous vous connaissiez bien?

-C'était mon voisin, pendant longtemps, lorsque j'étais petit, avant qu'il ne parte il y a neuf ans. Il m'avait appris beaucoup de choses en ce qui concernait les premiers soins, ou la botanique. (Il sourit à lui-même) C'est un drôle de hasard tout de même...

-Après tout ce qui nous est arrivé, je pense ne plus croire aux hasards, fit Ran. D'ailleurs, il n'y croit pas non plus. Il a également dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à nous montrer qui pourrait nous aider.

Il eut un regard incrédule.

-Il connaît la Guilde?

-Je l'ignore...répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais on ne tardera pas à le savoir, à mon avis.

Une boule d'excitation monta dans la gorge du garçon. Malgré ses douleurs et courbatures, il se leva du lit. Il tituba un peu sur ses jambes, se rattrapa au mur mais fit signe que ça allait.

La hauteur des meubles par rapport à lui lui donnait le vertige, et encore plus lorsque son amie se leva à son tour.

-C'est...bizarre, se contenta-t-il de dire tandis qu'un frisson désagréable lui parcourait le dos.

Il retint sa respiration lorsqu'il passa devant le miroir, qui lui renvoya, comme auparavant, l'image d'un jeune garçon au regard hésitant, teinté de dégoût. Il le fixa aussi longtemps que possible, serrant les dents.

Ne cilla pas.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, une nouvelle lueur brillait dans ses yeux. Totalement différente.

-Il y a une bande de corbeaux qui nous cherche...et elle va nous trouver!


	14. Chapter 14

XIV

Lorsque Ran sortit de la pièce, ce fut presque comme si elle se faisait agresser par le professeur, qui voulait tout savoir en détail sur la conversation qu'elle avait eue – avant de se rendre compte que Shinichi se trouvait bien à côté d'elle.

-Ne vous fatiguez pas, j'ai compris, lâcha le garçon avec un air faussement outré tandis que le vieil homme bafouillait des excuses inintelligibles.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je...

-Tiens, vous n'auriez pas grossi?

Ce fut au tour du vieil homme à prendre un air vexé:

-Oh, le petit impertinent ! C'est comme ça qu'on s'adresse à un vieil ami?

-Vieux, c'est le cas de le dire.

-Je n'ai que 52 ans !

-Vous aviez plus de cheveux il y a neuf ans!

Ran assistait avec la jeune assistante à leur joute verbale, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était heureuse de retrouver le Shinichi qu'elle avait toujours connu, plus que jamais.

-Ils avaient vraiment l'air de bien s'entendre, lui fit Shiho tout en classant une liasse de papier dans une pochette. Ils ont le même caractère.

-Ils ont vraiment dû se manquer l'un l'autre, ajouta Ran. C'est long, neuf ans.

Une pensée venait visiter l'esprit de la jeune princesse. Autant qu'elle se souvienne, elle n'avait jamais eu d'ami au château, si ce n'est ses servantes ou tuteurs, qu'elle ne pouvait pas réellement considérer comme des amis. Ils étaient morts aujourd'hui, de toute façon. Le professeur avait eu raison de quitter la Capitale avant la catastrophe.

Une fois leur « conversation » terminée, le professeur retrouva son sérieux, disant qu'il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre. Tous trois ne comprirent pas tout de suite ses paroles : après avoir donné un morceau de brioche aux olives qu'il lui restait à Shinichi, qui avait besoin de reprendre des forces, il leur demanda de le suivre dans son salon-laboratoire. Là, il leur demanda de prendre place sur les fauteuils, et partit chercher quelque chose dans la pièce voisine – la bibliothèque.

-Je me demande ce qu'il veut, glissa Shiho d'un air sombre. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

-Il doit être préoccupé par quelque chose, suggéra Shinichi qui avait englouti sa brioche en grimaçant. Assez pour me faire manger des olives.

-Pourquoi ça? Demanda Ran.

-Je déteste les olives, et il le sait très bien.

Shiho ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt : tous dirigèrent leur attention vers le vieil homme, qui revenait dans la pièce avec un livre d'épaisseur considérable dans les bras. Il s'empressa de le poser sur une table basse avec un soupir de soulagement, autour de laquelle les trois adolescents se rassemblèrent.

C'était un livre ressemblant davantage à un grimoire qu'à un ouvrage quelconque; sa couverture, en cuir, comportait de nombreuses inscriptions dans une langue inconnue, mais ce qui attirait l'attention de Ran était un symbole gravé au centre, avec une pierre rouge semblable à un rubis incrustée en son milieu.

-Tu as vu? Chuchota Shinichi. C'est le même signe qu'il y a sur ton bras.

-Oui, c'est étrange...murmura-t-elle à son tour, la gorge soudainement sèche.

Le professeur prit place dans le dernier fauteuil libre, et observa Ran un moment.

-Je suppose que tu comprends pourquoi je te montre ce livre.

La jeune fille acquiesça.

-C'est lié à la Guilde, n'est-ce pas?

-C'est même plus compliqué que ça. Ce grimoire, nous nous le passons de père en fils depuis des générations, avec pour instruction de le montrer lorsqu'une personne nous indiquerait que le moment est venu. En l'occurrence, toi : il n'y a aucun doute là dessus.

Il lui fit signe de le prendre. Ran s'en saisit et, avec des gestes hésitants, le retourna. Elle put remarquer qu'il y avait d'autres symboles semblables sur le dos de la couverture : un avec une pierre verte, semblable à une émeraude, et l'autre avec une pierre bleu glace, comme un saphir. Le grimoire était fermé par un sceau qu'il lui était impossible d'ouvrir.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, professeur? Fit Shinichi. Je n'y comprends rien.

-Attends!

Ran eut un hoquet de surprise : sous ses doigts, le sceau s'était retiré, sans aucune raison, sans clef, rien. Une lumière bleutée s'en échappa, que tous regardèrent avec émerveillement et inquiétude. Enfin, le faisceau disparut, et l'adolescente toucha la couverture avec hésitation ; enfin elle se décida à l'ouvrir sur ses genoux.

A leur grande surprise, les trois adolescents se rendirent compte...que les pages étaient _vierges_.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que c'est? Dit Ran en relevant la tête. Pourquoi sceller un livre ...vide?

Le professeur ne répondit rien. Il observait les jeunes gens tour à tour, avec à présent un air amusé dans le regard.

-Il faut que je vous raconte une histoire...

Il y a 400 ans. Le monde était régi par des puissances démoniaques à l'apparence d'ombres douées de vie : les Shawns. Venues de nulle part, les Shawns faisaient régner la terreur sur l'humanité, qui menaçait alors de disparaître sur la planète entière. Ils avaient à leur solde des hommes à l'âme démoniaque, qui perdirent peu à peu de leur humanité au fur et à mesure qu'ils plongeaient dans les ténèbres. Ils formaient la Guilde Noire. Dévoués corps et âmes à leurs maîtres, ils feraient tout pour les aider à conquérir le monde malgré leur apparence gazeuse, inconsistante. Personne n'osait leur tenir tête, jusqu'au jour où un grand sorcier, pourtant inconnu de tous, et qui le resta même après cet exploit accompli dans le plus grand secret, parvint à enfermer les Shawns dans d'immenses formes de cristal, nommées Skalds. Cependant, sachant que les Shawns reviendraient un jour à la vie, il a pris une précaution de plus : les Skalds ne peuvent être brisés que de l'extérieur, par trois personnes : trois personnes de sang pur et royal...il a donc jeté un sort à trois princesses, qui transmettraient ce pouvoir à leurs descendantes, jusqu'au jour où les Shawns reviendraient. La Guilde Noire l'a bien compris : son but est de retrouver les princesses Clefs pour absorber leurs forces et ainsi libérer les Shawns eux-mêmes. Les princesses Clefs ont un autre pouvoir : elles peuvent sceller les Skalds, et même réduire la Guilde à néant si leurs forces sont combinées. Parmi les trois élues, il y en a une appelée La Guide. Pour sceller un Skald, il faut obligatoirement qu'elle soit présente, car la force d'une élue seule sans la Guide ne peut le faire. Il en va de même pour les briser.

La puissance de la Guide est telle que la Guilde Noire veut l'éliminer en premier, absorber sa puissance, et ainsi empêcher l'éventualité que les cristaux soient scellés à jamais. Et Ran en est une. Voilà pourquoi ils vous poursuivent partout, où que vous alliez.

Le vieil homme marqua une pause. Un silence prolongé demeura dans la pièce, troublé uniquement par les piaillements des oiseaux dehors, par les fenêtres entrouvertes.

-Mais...attendez...fit alors Ran en se relevant presque de son fauteuil. Je n'ai rien demandé, moi! Vous êtes en train de me dire que l'avenir du monde repose sur mes épaules? C'est...c'est absurde! Je n'ai jamais entendu ces histoires de ma vie et...

-Attends, Ran, je n'ai pas terminé, fit le professeur en lui faisant signe de se rasseoir.

La Guilde Noire a des intentions très mystérieuses. Elle a eu un accès de puissance il y a neuf ans, lorsque les Shawns se sont réveillés pour la première fois. Ils ont voulu s'attaquer à toi, en pensant pouvoir faire vite, mais tes forces n'étaient alors pas assez développées et donc d'aucune utilité pour eux. Il leur fallait attendre que tu grandisses. A présent, ils veulent te retrouver et absorber ton pouvoir pour s'en servir pour leur compte...et libérer leurs maîtres. Ils tenteront également d'absorber celle des deux autres élues, car plus ils en auront, plus grande sera leur force...et alors, le pire sera à craindre.

-Si je comprends bien, fit Shinichi, le signe qu'ils lui ont mis sur le bras est une sorte de récepteur, c'est ça? Ils rappliquent lorsqu'il se met à briller.

-Oui. Si elle se sert, volontairement ou malencontreusement de ses pouvoirs, il indiquera sa position pendant un temps indéfini. Pour le moment, ils ne devraient pas savoir où vous vous trouvez.

-Alors, s'exclama l'adolescente, si je suis bien tout ce que vous êtes en train de nous dire, je dois me rendre à chaque cristal et les sceller une bonne fois pour toutes...avec les deux autres « élues ».

-Oui, seules vos forces une fois combinées peuvent sceller les cristaux, confirma le professeur.

-Mais...si mon « tatouage » fonctionne comme un traceur, comme vous dites, une fois que j'aurai retrouvé, mettons, l'une des deux princesses, alors ils nous tomberont dessus directement!

-C'est pourquoi il faudra faire vite. Les sceller avant de leur laisser l'opportunité de s'emparer de la force de la princesse Clef assignée au cristal, ou de la tienne.

Vous avez un avantage : ils ignorent où sont les Skalds, ou les princesses Clefs.

Ran avait la tête qui tournait. Elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas loin d'exploser.

-Un avantage? Fit alors Shiho. Ils ne le savent pas plus qu'eux!

-Regardez à la fin du livre, suggéra le vieil homme.

Fébrile, Ran tourna rapidement les pages, toutes aussi vierges les unes que les autres, pour tomber, à la fin du grimoire, sur un morceau de parchemin enroulé sur lui-même. Elle le déplia : il s'agissait d'une carte. Une grande carte, représentant le monde dans son intégralité. A trois endroits étaient marquées des taches, uniques : une rouge, au centre, plutôt vers le Sud, une bleue, au Nord, et une verte à l'Ouest, comme les pierres incrustées sur la couverture du livre.

-Ces marques sont l'emplacement des Skalds, expliqua le vieil homme en les désignant du doigt. Les élues se trouvent dans les mêmes endroits.

Ran releva la tête et planta son regard dans les yeux du professeur.

-C'est impossible...on ne pourra jamais y arriver _avant_ eux! Balbutia-t-elle. Vous vous rendez compte de la distance qui sépare chacune d'elles?!

Le professeur resta silencieux, fixant la carte d'un oeil grave.

-Si, il faut y arriver. C'est l'avenir du monde qui est en jeu.


End file.
